DRC: Sennin vs The Avatar R1
by Oni Shin
Summary: This story will be canceled in one week. Due to lack of inspiration, I am truly sorry to the fan of this story. But I have left it with to a trusted friend of mine.
1. Arrival

**************Hi everyone and welcome to the DRC: Sennin vs Avatar. Now I know that the first chapter of the story had many things wrong. But I hope to make this one better than the previous versions of the is fic. You see now most of you wondered why I started with Naruto being a bit more cold to Aang in the entire story. That is a simple answer for it, Naruto is more of a realist in this fic and knows that there is no victory without sacrifice. A cold truth, but one that is very much real.  
**

******I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender or Bleach**

******_xx_**

******xxx**

******xxxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Arrival of the Sennin_**

A single figure sat in a stone room in a throne made out of stone with his eyes closed. The person has bright blond hair that rivaled the sun's shine. He wore a black cloak that is decorated with white outlined red clouds on the clothing. This person also wore a black headband on his forehead with a spiral design on a metal plating.

In back of the stone throne is a large purple circular picture with a rings expanding from a single dot. The person who sat in the large room heard a loud bang across the room. This person still did not open his eyes as he heard foots steps of multiple people closing in on his person. Nor did he open them when the foot steps cam to a stop at ten feet away from him.

"I see you have come to face me, Avatar Aang." The cloaked figure spoke with a impassive voice before opening his eyes. That matched the large picture behind the stone throne he is sitting in. The blond teen looked at the savior of the Four Nations who has a look of determination on his face. "I am a bit disappointed that you did not come here to face me along. Because your little gang here would just get in our way and I will do whatever it takes to win."

"This war will come to an end and to restore balance to the world is right through you." Said the last Air Bender as he got into a stance for Earth Bending. "Unlike you, my friends and I are going to fight you with all our strength. We will win!"

The blond looked at the group before him as they have an air of confidence in them. This made the purple eyed teen have a faint smile on his face before turning into a grin and finally a smirk graced his face."Is that a fact... Then I too saw face you with my full power!" He spoke as the room lit up with candles with three on each side to reveal six people, all dressed the same. "Prepare to face the Nidaime Rikudou no Sennin!"

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Days before_**

Princess Azula had found herself in a situation that she did not like at all. That she was surrounded from all sides by the Avatar's group along with her brother and uncles Iroh. She had found her options to be none to pleasing. She knew that she needed some sort of distraction to work in her favor. Is she wanted to make an escape to fight capture the Avatar along with the traitors. However it seemed like nothing of that was going to happen for her this time around. Because she did not have the required time it takes to form her lightning bending and sensed that Iroh knew this as well. She then only had the one option open to her as that was to surrender for now, then make an escape when their guard is down. Just as she was about to admit her defeat to the group of benders.

Just then a single figure had landed in between herself and the advancing bending group that is the figure was dressed in a black high collar cloak that is decorated with white outlining red clouds. On further inspection everyone had noticed that the figure was indeed male by his looks. He also wore strange looking boots that are opened at the toes while the blue pants leg were tucked into the sandal. However the most defining parts of about the mysterious male was his sunny shoulder length hair. Along with his pale purple eyes that had a ripping effect to them. The blond male had three whisker marks on each cheek that gave him the look of a fox.

The blond then looked to the group for a moment to see that they looked pretty hostile in his eyes. He then looked to see a girl in red armor who looked to be a bit frightened at her predicament. He then gave a low sigh to the girl before looking back to the Avatar's group one more time. "Alright I may not know whats going on here. But I hardly think that six against one is hardly a fair fight. So..."

The blond then look to see the group of six were in a strange stance that told they were ready for a fight. "I will just even up the odds!" Said the purple eyed boy as he ran forward.

The moment he had said that everyone had shot off their strongest elemental bending attack they had. While Sokka threw his father boomerang as hard as he can at the stranger. Azula had been watching all this happen right in front of her. Knew that if she was to make her escape, then this was her only chance to leave. However she felt compelled to see what was going to happen as she felt power coming off the stranger in waves.

The cloaked male kept running forward at the group as he did not even register the incoming attacks that are mere seconds away from his body. **_"Shinra Tensei." _**Silently said the cloaked as a powerful forces had repelled the attacks back to their users. Aang had been blasted 10 feet away from where he was standing. While Sokka's boomerang had hit him in the stomach so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and found himself on his knees. Katara had been completely drenched by the water she threw at the blond. As Toph had narrowly dodge her earth bending attack that raced back at herself. While Zuko with his uncle had also dodge their repelled attacks in time.

Zuko had gotten up from the ground after dodging his attack, only to be kicked in the stomach by the blond that lifted him off the ground. While keeping his leg in the air with Zuko being held in place. Before the cloaked male spun his leg back down to slam the former Crown Prince of Fire Lord Ozai.

Iroh seeing this happening to his nephew had started to go into the stance to gather lightning to his the stranger. Only to see the blond having his entire right hand consumed in lightning as he turned around. The Dragon of the West had gathered the lighting he needed for the strongest fire bending attack he knew. Iroh then launched his attack on the blond who the held his lightning consumed hand to his chest and before he knew what happened. The Dragon of the West saw his attack had nullified by the cloak teenager without any effort on his own part. Iroh then saw the blond's hands had begun to move in a fast pace motions that he could not register with his own eyes.

Once the cloaked teen had finished what he was doing before saying. **_"Katon: Haisekishou no jutsu!" _**Called out the blond before blowing out what looked to be ash out of his mouth. Once he was done blowing the ash out from his mouth, he clicked his teeth in making a spark near the ash. As it had started to explode in flames that looked very deadly for the opponent which happened to be Iroh. Who had jumped out of the ash as it grazed his shoulder and knocked him out of the battle.

"Come on!" Azula called out the teen as she got his attention. "We're getting out of here!" The blond teen the had ran to the Fire Princess who is saddled on her Mongoose Dragon she rode in on. The cloaked teen had jumped sat behind Azula who felt his arms around her waist and could feel his muscled arms. Which made the 17 year old princess blush at having such close contact with a boy as they made their escape.

After Zuko had demanded for the Avatar's group to leave him alone after being defeated by a single person. After taking a few minutes to tend to their wounds once it was safe to do so. Sokka had let out a frustrated yell before saying. "What the hell is that guy! Just how did me manage to beat us without even trying?"

Katara had looked to her brother as she shared his confusion. "I don't know Sokka." Said Katara. "But I think it would be in our best interest is to avoid him as much as we can." "Says the Water tribe girl as she felt scared at facing such a person. However the blond's eyes were just as scary as the rest of him. "What I want to know is how he was able to use Air bending. Because I thought Aang was the only Ai rbender left alive. Do you think he is a descendant of a surviving air nomad that may have escaped the massacre Aang?"

"It wasn't Air bending." Said Aang while looking of the the side in deep confusion. "Because if it was Air bending then I would have felt the winds shift or a pull. But there was nothing of the sort, just a powerful force I never heard of or seen for that matter." This rang true from Monk Gyatsu who did some traveling in the Four Nations.

"Wait a minute twinkle toes?" Said Toph as she leaned against the rim of Appa's saddle. "If what that guy did was not air bending, then what was it?"

"I don't know. But I think Katara is right in avoiding him." Replied Aang. "That is until I can speak to Avatar Roku. I can only hope that he will have some answers for something like this or we could be facing an even powerful enemy than the Fire Lord."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Azula_**

It did not take the Mongoose Dragon very long to reach Azula's new tank that was developed by the Fire Nation. Once she stopped the her Mongoose Dragon, Azula had jumped off the animal and turned her attention to the cloaked blond. "Well I must say that you have some great skill warrior." Said Azula as she was a bit jealous and mostly impressed with the blonds skills and from what she saw earlier. The boy in front of her looked to be far stronger than her own father. "So do you have a name?"

"It's Naruto." Said the blond. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. So whats yours beautiful?"

This made the Fire Princess blush again because no boy had ever call her beautiful as most were afraid to even approach. So this was a new feeling for her to as she was taught in the arts of war. But never knew how to be a person when it came to boys or such like her brother Zuko is. "I am Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

"Man those guys must have a death wish to fight threaten someone of royalty." Naruto said as he saw Azula waved her hand annoyingly.

"Hey I may be a princess." Azula says as she crossed her arms over chest. "But I am not like the usual weak, whinny and pampered girls."

"Well I can see that from the way you fought the scared guy and baldy in the run down place." Said Naruto as saw the Fire Princess gape at him.

"Yes, I would have defeated them if- wait a moment?" Said Azula as she gave the blond an accusing look. "How did you even know that I was fighting my brother and the Avatar?"

"Oh I was watching the fight." Replied the blond. "I would have joined you. But you looked like you were going to win. If the those other people had not joined in the fight, but you still managed to hold your own against six of them." Naruto the gave a small laugh. "I should not be surprised at seeing that old man, move so fast with the belly like his. But then again, an old friend of mine was fast despite his weight."

"Well I suppose it is better than being the Avatars prisoner." interjected Azula as looked off to the side. "How I am not able to capture him or my brother is a mystery beyond me." She then scoffed for a moment before going on. "But then again, my brother had no such luck as I did." She then saw Naruto raise his hand as he turned his head to the side.

"You two can come out from behind the trees now." Called out Naruto as he had a smile on his face as he heard two pairs of feet walking out into the open from behind. The blond had turned around to see two girls had made they're presence known to him. One had black hair that is tied back in two pony-tails. While the other has brown hair tied in a braided pony-tail that reached her mid-back as she did a few flexible cartwheels. Before her faces was merely inches away from his own. Which made the blond in question take a few steps back. "Uhh... nice to meet ya."

"Oh yeah... these two are with me." Said Azula as she walked up to the blond. "The one with black hair is Mai, she is very skilled with projectile weapons and the other is-"

"Hi! I"m Ty Lee!" Said the girl in a braided pony tail as she was still in Naruto's face as she looked him over head to toe. "It's nice to meet ya too." However she was yanked back from her ear by Mai who just sighed.

"So tell me why were you fighting the baldy and the scare face back there?" Asked the blond as he saw the Fire princess let out a irritated breath.

"Well at first it started out as capturing my brother and uncle for disobeying orders." Said Azula. "So I had decided to form an elite team to capture them. However while forming that team which is the three of us are at the moment. We had then been given another objective to capture other than my brother and uncle. As that object is now to get rid of the Avatar."

Naruto then gave a confused look at the girls before asking. "Okay... So whats a Avatar?" Before he saw the girls blink a few time before saying together.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHATS A AVATAR!" They yelled as one in making Naruto fall down on the ground.

"Geez you don't have to be so loud!" Naruto shot back while getting the ringing out of his ears. "So I don't know what a Avatar is. So what?"

"What do you mean _"So what!"_. He is the master of all four Elements." Said Azula as she gave the blond a serious look.

Only for Naruto to scoff at what he heard. "Pfft, So what, I can control five elements including some that only can be said as not possible. Why I can beat baldy without even going getting a good work out."

"So your telling me that you can beat the Avatar?" Azula asked as she looked to have some hope in her eyes only for her mind to focus on another part of his words. "Wait a minute! You just said that you can control five elements when there are only four known to the world. Aside from lightning being a part of Fire bending."

This made the blond raise an eyebrow before chuckling again. "Well maybe here lightning is part of fire-whatever. But where I am from, lightning is an element all on its own. Along with a few other elements that are known as sub-elements."

The Fire Princess looked at Naruto with a skeptical look on her face. But she looked very interested in his claim. "Would it be any trouble for you to show me some of you skills Naruto?" Asked Azula who was then received with a nod from the blond as he stepped up to the forest.

What the Fire princess had just witnessed from the cloaked blond was utter amazement. At the display of elemental techniques that Naruto had showed her one by one. However she was then looked at the blond in complete awe as she saw him make a two story wooden house. She then saw Ty Lee looking up at her person with her puppy-eyes as this made her give in because she did not want to be annoyed later on. That along with her also getting tired of sleeping in her tank as they were on the move as it tended to get loud as it moved.

"Alright alright we can stay for the one night." Said Azula as she went back into the tank to get her robe that she sleeps in. "You better get your stuff too." She says as Ty Lee followed her while walking on her hands.

Naruto then turned to Mai as scratched the back of his head whilce chuckling. "I get the feeling that those two are always like that."

"Yeah it is amusing at time to see them like that." Says Mai as she gave a knowing smirk before she went back into the tank to get her own stuff. "I am just a bit surprised that Azula has not shot a lightning bolt at her yet. But then again, I think she sometimes enjoys Ty Lee's attitude on things. Well I am going to get my stuff for the night as well then."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Early next morning_**

Naruto had found himself sitting on the roof of the house as he saw that the sun was about to rise. He then thought back to what lead him to arriving in this new world after winning his duel with Madara at the Valley of the End. By ending the battle with the destructive chakra of Kyuubi no Kitsune into his Ransen-shuriken that completely obliterate the murderous Uchiha's body. However what Naruto had not accounted for was that the high powered jutsu's destructive nature had started to expand itself and in a state of panic. The blond sennin had went through the needed hand seal with the demonic chakra still being active. Naruto had did a reverse summon technique to save his life from the battle with Madara. From that point he had arrived in the abandoned village where he met Azula.

"Is something troubling you Naruto?" Asked Azula as she appeared in her crimson robe with gold outlining while having her hair down.

Naruto took a few moments to look over the Fire Princess with his Rinnegan eyes as he looked at her from head to toe. "You look even more beautiful with your hair down like that Azula."

The Fire Princess had saw herself down beside the blond as she looked away from him. To red the heat appearing on her cheeks from his comment about her hair. However she then looked at the secenary with him before saying. "So are you going to say what is bothering you?"

"Its nothing really..." He said before going looking at the light peeking over the horizon. "I'm just not sure on what to do here."

"Would you like to join me?" She asked as she did not look at him. "What I mean is that... Would you like to join my team in capturing the AVATAR?"

Hearing how her words come out the way they did made Naruto smile at her. "Well since I don't got anything better to do around here. So why not, besides you can tell me what makes baldy so special." He said as he leaned back on the roof to look at the stars.

"...Thank you." She whispers out. But enough for him to hear her say the words.

"So I take it you are now the forth member of the team." Said Mai as she too came out in a robe while twirling a knife in her hand while having a small smile on her face.

"Yup." Replied Naruto who smiled even wider. "I'll try not to get in the way or annoy anyone... well not as much."

"I can bet that things are not going to be more lively with you around." She sakd as she saw the gave her a light smirk.

"Heh, most people who say things like that usual end up regretting it." Naruto said as he thought back to his past in the Elemental Nations.

Ty Lee then looked at the blond with a big smile. "That's great to hear Naruto and with you. I'm sure we'll be able to catch the Avatar more faster."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Sometime later_**

The tank had came to a stop as Azula had order so that she could go into the small village of some sorts. They had decided to go into the a bar to get some information on the Avatar as the had followed the flying bisons fur trail to their current location. Once they had got inside the bar to see everyone was looking at them with a slight glare in their eyes. They did not let this bother them as they walked up to the bartender to get what they want.

"Excuse me." Azula said as she got the bartenders attention in witch she succeeded as she pulled out a scroll of paper. "Have seen this kid?"

"I don't know." Replied the bartender as he smirked. "You see being here as I see people come and go make my memory fog up. Maybe if you with your three friends would like to help me jog my memory."

Hearing this made Naruto narrow his Rinnegan eyes at the bartender before grabbing the man as he dragged him in the back room. It had not taken long for the blond to come back out of the room. "I know where to go. But we need to park the tank a bit further away from the place."

Azula had nod her head in understanding as they walked out of the bar to go some place safe. After they had arrived to a place that looked to be very safe from anyone in the area. Naruto had sat on the tank lazily as he looked at his three teammates as they wanted answers from him. "The Avatar has gone into the desert to look for a place called the Wan Shi Tong Library. Somewhere in the desert out there."

"Hmm... well that is going to be a problem." Said Azula as looked at the desert with annoyed look on her face. "My tank is not made for traveling through that terrain and the only-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the blond walk out toward the desert.

"Just where are you going Naruto?" Asked Mai as she watched the cloaked boy look in the distance.

Naruto had looked at the girls with a smirk on his face. "If cue-ball went into the desert than that is where I am going."

"Are you crazy!" Said Azula as she walked out to the blond with a serious look on her face. "There is no way for us to follow them through there. Because we would die of thirst out within hours of entering."

"She's right Naruto." Said Ty Lee as she had a worried look on her face. "Unless you have a giant snake with you. We can't go any further to follow them."

Once Naruto heard Ty Lee saying that he could only get through if he had a giant snake had made him smirk. He then walked out to the dry sand of the desert as he then slammed his hand down on the ground saying. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**As large plum of smoke had exploded in front of the blond sennin and within moment the cloud had cleared up. To reveal a giant white snake that had snow like scales with the same color hair on it back with yellow eyes. The girls of the Fire Nation had hid behind Naruto as they were scared at seeing such a massive creature that appeared in front of themselves. The snake itself had started to move it's eye to examine the surrounding area for the moment.

"Yo!" Said Naruto in a happy voice. "How are you doing Yukizora-san."

The snake now known as Yuiizora was in fact three times larger than Orochimaru's boss summon Manda had lowered it's head to the blond. As it's eye had widened for a moment at seeing Naruto.** "Naruto-sama, I see that you are indeed still alive." **Said Yukizora in a pleased voice. **"The other summons had heard from the Toad clan that you had perished in your battle with Madara. But I had not lost hope in believing the heir of the Rikudou no Sennin would still be alive."** Yukizora's eye had seen the girls behind the sennin as they tried to hide. **"Oh my, and who do we have here... friends of yours?"**

Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head when he heard the amusing tone in his summons voice. "Oh no they are my new team." Said Naruto as he saw the snake look each girl over.

**"To think the sandaime Rikudo Sennin would be a man who prefers the group of mates." **Said the boss summon as she let out a chuckle. **"I presume that you are going to use the CRA option with these girls as mates?" **

"Oh stop teasing me already." whined the blond for the moment as the snake laughed a little.

**"Sorry about that Naruto-sama." **She said as she flickered her tongue out. **"But sometimes you just make it too easy for me. So what can I help you with?"**

Naruto had let a relaxed sigh out. "We need to get across the desert and I need you to track this sense of smell." Said the blond sennin as he brought out a handful of the frying bison's fur for the snake to have then scent.

**"Whatever that is... really needs to bath. Because it stinks!" **Yukizora said before nodding lowering her head to the four teenagers. **"Alright, now get on everyone. Oh before we leave Naruto-sama, I would advise you to put up a barrier around my head to keep the wind from bothering you."**

"Thanks for the info." Said Naruto as he jumped on the snakes head and started to help the girls get on one by one. "Will the desert grounds be okay for you to travel or will it be a bit difficult for you?"

**"Traversing through a desert will not bother me in any shape." **The Snake summoned replied with kindness in her voice.

All the while each of the three girls had a different though going through there heads about their blond teammate. _"Okay... be clam Azula. So what if he made a giant snake appear out of no where and it talks like any normal person. No it should not be even possible to do such things. I mean well okay he is strong with his skills and not bad in the look department. Along with the way he smiles and- no no come Azula. Think on your mission to catch the avatar. Besides he would not be interested in me anyways. But I can still dream though."_

_"Okay, Mai your ridding on a giant white snake with a very handsome blond who appeared out of nowhere." _Thought Mai as she then looked at her hand. _"But he is very gentle when he helped me up on the Yukizora's head and well is not like Zuko who seems to be serious about every little thing in life. He also seems to accept me as I am."_

_"This is sooo cool!" _Thought Ty Lee as she watched everything whizzed by her. _"I mean we are ridding on a giant snake and Naruto is so very strong. I mean from the way his arm felt when he helped me up. I could actually feel his muscles. Hmm... I wonder if he would like to join the circus after we capture the Avatar."_

While these girls thought about their male teammate. The blond sennin in question who is laying down while watching the clouds in the sky pass by fast due to his summons speed. _"Good-bye forever ramen..." _Naruto thought sadly.

Sometime later while traveling Azula had been looking around the area with her telescope to find the Avatar's bison in the area. While the others were also doing much of the same on their part. However they felt the speed they were traveling was slowing down its speed. This made Naruto sit down on his summons head. "Hey what's going on?" Asked the blond.

**"Naruto-sama the scent has become stronger up ahead of us."** Said Yukizora as she had finally came to a stop. **"The wind is going against us right now and I see a tower that is a bit further."**

"I see... can you get us close enough without being spotted?" Asked Naruto.

**"I'll see what I can do."** Replied the boss snake as she started to slither off to the left side. For a good enough distance as they saw that Yukizora was doing the best she can before stopping. **"This is as far as I can go without being spotted. I am sorry I can not do more."**

"Nah, it's cool." Said Naruto as he patted Yukizora's head a bit in appreciation. Naruto then focused his Rinnegan eyes at the tower for a few moments. When he saw a open window to the tower, he then focused his eyes on the ground to see a girl leaning on the bison. "Well it looks like we are going to be having trouble before going into the Library."

Azula had looked over to where Naruto was looking at the moment as she saw the Earth bender outside with her telescope. "Hmm... well your right about having trouble Naruto. Since she is the Earth bender that is traveling with the Avatar's group."

"So just how are we suppose to get past her then?" Asked Mai as she was making sure her knives were ready for battle. "She is very troublesome too. Because with her Earth bending she can shield herself from my weapons."

"All we need to do is let me block her chi." Said Ty Lee as she smiled. "After that we can go after the rest."

"No that would be dangerous." Said Naruto as he looked over at the girl for a moment. "Even if you do manage to get in close to that girl. The Avatar's pet would be too much for you and you would be killed easily."

Azula then looked at the blond as she sensed that he had come up with a plan already. "Do you have anything to suggest?" Said Azula as they made the other two girls look at each other in surprise. Because Azula was not one to ask for anyone's help and this seem to be different for them.

"Heh...**_Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**Called out Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground. When two plums of smoke appeared like before, only this time it looked to be human sized. However this time it was two people who appeared after the smoke cleared out. Both of them were wearing the same style cloak as Naruto along with the same eyes. Except they had a few ear piercings along with one looking a bit older than the other.

One was male as he had raven black hair tied into a pony-tail. While he had three comas in his eyes that were withing the rings within his eyes. While the other person had red hair hair with a pale skin and had dark rings around his eyes, while having a gourd strapped to his back.

Naruto then turned to the three girls who looked at the two new males had looks of indifference on their faces. "Alright ladies, allow me to introduce you to Uchiha Itach and Sabaku no Gaara." He mentioned with a grin on his face.

**xx**

**_Flashback_**

Naruto stood in front of the figure know as Uchiha Itachi who is not dressed in his Akatsuki cloak. He was dressed in blue shirt with matching pants along with the white sandals. The blond Rikudou Sennin was a bit frightened by facing off against the elder Uchiha. Because despite having the Rinnegan, Itachi could still find ways to defeat him with experience in his life. Though he now only has his Asura Path, it would still be a difficult battle to face Itachi.

"It has been while Naruto-kun and I am very pleased to see you have progressed this far in being a ninja." Spoke Itachi as his voice was filled with emotion.

Naruto did not say anything for the moment the Uchiha addressed him. "Why are you here by yourself and where is Fishface?" The blond asked harshly.

"Kisame, is on mission right now." Itachi answered. "But I like I have stated earlier, I have not come to fight you." He then held a hand up to stop Naruto from talking. "I have come here to ask you think one question and would hope to hear a good or rather, the right answer?" He paused. "If my little brother were to one day seek to destroy Konoha, what will you do?"

"He won't, I will save Sasuke from his hatred." Naruto stated proudly. "He's like a brother to me, and I will protect him and the village."

To this Itachi showed a saddened smile at the blond. "And what if you were not able to keep this promise?" He asked with a serious tone. "Are you truly willing to sacrifice the lives of others to keep your word or will you have the true strength to do what is right. Because, being a kage of a village will require a different kind of strength. One that will make you think beyond your own personal beliefs to see what is most important. So how long will you keep this up, until you see the truth of being a true man. Sandaime Hokage was also faced with this choice a long time ago with Orochimaru and the result of his pride is Sasuke's defection."

"Y-You're wrong!" He stuttered as he yelled.

The blond ninja was in too much mental turmoil to notice Itachi was in front of him as he took a placed a seal on his hand. But when he finally did notice what was happening, the older Uchiha jumped back to avoid his kick.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto demanded of Itachi.

"I have made a special summoning seal for when I die someday. My body will be able to arrive in your location and you can use it as you please." Itachi stated to the blond who gasped at knowing of his Rinnegan. "Now I must bid you farewell Naruto-kun and know that I to believe you will bring peace." With that said a flock of crows obscured Naruto's vision of Itachi, who vanished before him."

**_End Flashback_**

**xx_  
_**

Now found himself looking at the only member of the Avatar's group who is outside as she was sitting in the bison's shadow. The blond sennin had noticed that the girl was indeed blind. As he saw her eyes were just blankly staring off into space when he saved Azula back in the abandoned village. So he had came up with the possible outcome that she is in fact a living sonar system. Of course he knew people with the same abilities as this girl, if not stronger. However she did pose as a threat to his new team that Azula is in charge of. However then looked to his Animal Path as he had an impassive stare on his face. Before looking back to the girls as he took out a tri-pronged kunai and threw the weapon hard enough to stab into the inside wall of the window to the Library.

"Alright ladies." Naruto said as he jumped off the snake for a moment as Yukizora lowered her head to where the blond was standing. "I need you girls to hold on to Itachi. The one with long hair as tight as you can."

"Why do you want us to hold on to a stranger?" Asked Mai as she looked at Itachi for a moment who had his eyes closed. Which almost annoyed the projectile master as he reminded her of Zuko.

"Because Itachi can more useful with you than me at the moment and his is more adapt to fighting inclosed areas better than me." Said Naruto as he looked at the Earth bending girl. "Besides I want to see if these benders are as strong as you say Azula-hime. Besides you guys will be impressed at what my Human path can do. When he is given the chance alright."

Though Azula wanted to argue with her fourth team member on not going with them. She became curious on what he said that she would be impressed with this person before she gave a nod. "Alright we'll go with what you have planned this time Naruto. So just give that girl a taste at what a real master can do."

"Hai hai..." Naruto said as he watched the girls hold on tightly to his human path before they left in a black flash. "Now let us go have some fun with that Earth bender." He thought with a glee in his voice.

**_(A/n: If you want to know what the teenage version of Toph looks like. I have a pic in my profile and for the record she is 16.)_**

"I do not believe that Princess Azula would be happy to know that you are trying to attract the attention of the enemy." Said Gaara in his icy voice.

"Che, even when your my path." Naruto began to complain as the red head seemed to have a tiny smile on his face. "You still like to be a kill joy. But anyways let go over there and say hi."

**xx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**********_TBC_**

* * *

**********Well I hope you have enjoyed DRC: Sennin vs The Avatar R1 and the new opening of the series.**

* * *

**********Notes**

Katon: Haisekishou no jutsu - Fire Release: Burning Ash Accumulation

Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment (or in literal English) Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God

Kuchiyose no jutsu - Summoning Technique

Rinnegan - Samsara Eye

Nidaime Rikudou no Sennin - Second Sage of Six Paths

* * *

_**DRC: Special**_

A man wearing white stood in front of a large flat screen TV to his right side as he held a pointer. "Hello everyone and my name is Ichimaru Gin and I will be doing the DRC's explanation. On jutsu, with other things that are being used in the series. So let us get started." Said Gin as he tapped the TV screen with his pointer. "Shinra Tensei is a Gravity element jutsu. That only Naruto can use because of a super rare bloodline from his world. To be honest i think it is a gravity is not really that special at all."

The TV screen then change to the moment when Naruto deflected the Gaangs attacks. "However as we see here. It can also be used as a defense skill that can repel any type of attack. Wow that sure is a nifty trick to use."

Just then Naruto had came into the room from the right side of the screen. "Why are you even here?" Asked Naruto as Gin used a shunpo to stand in front of the blond.

"I just thought I would like to get in on the fun of this fic again." Said Gin. "Since the author had decided to do rewrite the story. He had decided to bring me along too." The former Captain says as he turned to the fans. "Bye-bye."


	2. The Offer

**Second re-writen chapter everyone, here we go! I will warn fans of this fic out there. This chapter will contain mentions and few scenes of rape in it. So no ranting, or complaining for that matter.  
**

**I do not own Naruto, Avatar The Last Air Bender or Bleach :(**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Sennin & Earth Bender_**

**xx**

**xx**

**_In the Library (With Azula's Team & Itachi)_**

"Are you sure that there is something like that in here?" Asked Ty Lee who looked pretty nervous while Mai was flipping one of her knives in her hands.

"I am correct." Said Itachi in a monotone voice. "I being with a unfamiliar power is roaming the area. I propose that we tread carefully and stay on our original purpose in finding our target."

"Great." Exclaimed Azula in an irritated voice. "Just when we think that the Avatar is being an annoyance. Now we might have to deal with something else." She then looked at Itachi who is taking the lead in the Library. "I hope you have some method of fighting off whatever is lurking about this place."

"Do not worry." He replied back to the group. "I have a means to deal with this foe."

The group had kept walking around the area as Itachi had used his sense of smell to track down the Avatars group. However while at the same time the Human Path looked at the many sorts of books inside the buildng. He then saw Azula stop in mid-step as she came up on book with a title saying _[Shun Quin First Emperor Of The Four Nations]_. Itachi then watched the Fire Princess pull the book from the shelf as she noticed another book with a different title called _[Chen The Great: The First Uniter Of The Four Nations]_. The human path then decided to not question Azula in taking this book as well, before going back to track down their target.

"This reminds me of the days we went to the academy together with your brother Zuko, Azula." Ty Lee said as she kept looking around the place.

"Yes the most boring days of life." Said Mai as she kept a glare at any book she stepped on.

However the acrobat had then pulled her gloomy looking friend to her side by slinging an arm around Mai's shoulder. As she kept talking about their days when they were in the academy. While Azula tried not to make a scene by yelling at the two girls in front of Itachi.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Outside The Library (With Toph & Appa)_**

"Maybe I should have went inside with them? Said Toph as she stayed in Appa's shadow to keep her body from getting hot before Appa let out a groan in agreement, "You said it buddy."

"I don't see why your complaining when I have been to a place worse than this." Said a voice a top of Appa's head.

Hearing this voice made the Earth bender get back to her feet into a fighting stance. Because the voice of whom it belonged to had injured a friend that she had made a few days ago. "You!" She said as she started shaking her fist. "You the guy who helped that pyshco girl get away and you hurt the old man."

"Guilty as charged." Naruto said happily.

Hearing this made the Earth bender even more mad as she gritted her teeth. "Hey he is a good friend of mine and I will have you know that you almost killed him with that attack of yours!" Toph yelled as Naruto just looked at her with a impassive stare.

"So your saying that I should have let you killed Azula when she was out numbered by you and your friends?" Naruto asked as he looked to see the girls facial expression change from anger to confusion. "Heh, you really think that your not in a war are you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Toph as she was very confused

The blond sennin had scoffed at the girls ignorance. "The Four Nations are in a state of war. What do you think will happen when or if you took Azula as a prisoner and after she has stop being useful to your group." Said Naruto in a cold voice. "I'll tell you and from what I gather about your friend cue-ball. You're going to turn Azula to the Earth Kingdom so that they can negotiate terms for peace or something to that. However what you people may fail to know is that their hate for the Fire Nation may be so strong. That the people of the Earth Kingdom or where ever you take her to. Will do things that you mind will never be able to comprehend."

"There is no way that is true!" Toph defended only to hear the blond give a sarcastic chuckle.

"I am afraid you and your friends do know anything about war." Said Naruto in a dark voice. "Well it does not matter now. So I might as well see what you can do."

"Bring it on lackey." Said Toph. Because I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earth bender in the world."

"Oh we shall see." Said the voice of Naruto behind her as the original had jumped on to the ground.

Toph then started to shift her body into a striking stance as some sand had shot out to the blond. Who just jumped of the side in a cork-screw spin as he landed 8 feet from where he stood. Only for a looming shadow to come from his rear. Which made Naruto smirk at the useless attempt to attack him with his back turned. Before doing a back flip in front of Appa as he landed on the large saddle of the flying bison. The jumped off from the saddle as he landed a good distance away from Toph.

"Go to do better than that Toph." Said Naruto as he was grinning at the girl for a moment to whistle at her looks. "Though I got to say you look very cute in that outfit."

This made the self proclaimed greatest Earth Bender blush at the comment before going back into a stance. Then smirked in confidence as she felt Appa land beside her. "Well, thank you for saying so. But like Azula your out numbered too."

"Really..." Was the blonds only reply.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With the group (Inside the Library)_**

Itachi had kept his gaze in different corners of where he was leading them because of the powerful presence in the Library. However He came to a surprise when he heard a male voice give an excited yell. He then turned to look at Azula as she let out a predatory smile at knowing the voice.

"I know that voice anywhere." Said Azula as she wanted to know what was going on up ahead." It's the voice of that idiotic fool that travels with the Avatar."

"Shall we proceed silently as before?" Asked the Itachi [Human Path] as he looked to see the Fire Princess nod her head.

Mai then placed the knife she was holding back under her sleeve as she gave out a sigh. "Good and I hope we will be gone from the irritating place. It reminds me of the academy days too much."

It did not take to long for the group to reach the sounds of the water tribe boys voice. As they looked around the corner to see what was going on inside the room. After taking a few minutes to watch the group figure out the room's device that required a lot of physical work. Azula had came to the conclusion that the room was a device to the tell the seasons. She then looked to the side of her to see that Itachi had came to the same answer as her. However just as she was going to enter the room to make their presence known to the Avatar's group. Itachi had stopped her, before telling the girls not to move or make any sudden movements. He placed his hands together to form a single seal as their bodies became invisible.

Just then a massive black owl had silently entered the room before taking hiding itself in the shadows. to watch the Aang's group talk or Sokka more likely. "This is great!" Sokka said with a voice filled with arrogance. "We finally have the monsters weakness and now we can give this information to the Earth King."

"I know Sokka." Said Katara in agreement. "We can finally bring the Fire Nation down with this."

**"Truly humans are beings full of selfishness and arrogance." **Said Wan Shi Tong with a voice full of anger at the act of betrayal. **"You have given your word that you would not use my information for violence and I took your words to heart. But I see that your kind knows no bonds of trust."**

"You don't understand." Said Sokka definetly. "This information will help us stop a lot of evil people from taking over the world and-"

**"Do not believe that your war is the first to be justified." **Said the spirit as Sokka's voice was making him even more angry. **"Countless others had said the same thing. Seeking weapons, power or battle strategies. All in the hope of saving the world. What makes you different was that you had lied to me. So that you could use the knowledge to bring more suffering to others and violence!"**

"Please!" Aang begged. "Wer're only doing this to protect the ones we love."

"**"And so I must do to protect what I love." **Said Wan Shi Tong as he started to flap his wing two times.

However just as the spirit had spreads it's wings for a third time. A white flash of light had appears directly above the wing before going down through the limb. As it was cut clean off from the spirit's body then gave an agonizing scream of pain for the missing limb before falling to the ground.

Then a man with long black hair stood over the body of Wan Shi Tong as it bled from its wound. The person had on the same cloak as the blond wore along with the same color eyes. Which made Katara gasp in fear as she saw those eyes on Naruto. As he looked with an impassive expression at the Avatar's group.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Back With Naruto, Toph & ? (Desert)_**

"Whew... your getting good at this Sand Bending." Said Naruto as he gave a slight whistle before he saw what was happening through the Human Paths eyes.

"I told you before." She said as she was about to say she is the greatest.

"Yeah I know." Said Naruto before he saw Appa charging at him once more as he still smiled at the beast.

However the moment Appa was within a distance of being 15 feet away from the blond sennin. The flying bison then found itself being hit away from Naruto by something stronger than itself. Once Appa had got back up to his feet from being hit away from the blond. He found himself to be face to face with a giant white snake flickering its tongue.

"Looks like this fight has been changed." Said Naruto as he jumped into the air and landed a floating patch of sand. As he stood next to Sabaku no Gaara who had his arms crossed. "Take care of her Gaara. But I need to a have certain person to go along with me."

Gaara the Animal Path nod his head as the thought entered into his before slamming his hand on the floating sand. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**He said as he did another summon. Then two black flashes had shot toward the window entrance into the Wan Shi Tong Library. The Human Path then lowered his sand to the ground. "Your skills are impressive in using sand." Commented Gaara.

"Hey where did that guy go!" Demanded Toph as she twitched her ears to find the blond. "I'm not done with with kicking his ass yet."

"He is no longer your concern Toph Bei Fong, since he has decided to attend to other matters concerning your friends." Said Gaara in his monotone voice. This caused the Earth Bender to widen her eyes in shock, before grinding her teeth. "Now I want to see how your skills are against the true master of the desert."

_"I'm gonna have to end this now, so I help the others." _She thought to herself, only to be hit by hard object flying straight at her front. "What the fuck! How did you do that?"

Gaara then raised a brow at the girl before replying with. "Like I told you before Toph Bei Fong. I am the true and only master of the desert." He repeated to the former blind bandit. "And I will not allow you to enter the library."

**xxx**

**xx**

**_With the Gaang and Fire Team (Library)_**

"Who are you?" Demanded Aang. "Your not the same guy who saved that Fire Nation girl at the village."

"I see no purpose in telling you who I am." Said Itachi before sheathing his ninjato sword as he did a single hand seal and the next thing that happened. Is that Azula along with the remaining members of the team had appeared out of nowhere inside the room.

"So your planning on attacking our homeland on the day of the Black Sun." Azula said as she saw the Gaana pale at her knowing their plans. "I would like to say that it would have been the greatest plan you would have had. But thanks to this idiotic water tribesman, I must say that you blew your chances." The Fire princess then smirked at the Gaang. "Besides unlike me... there is no way you would have gotten past Naruto."

"Oh, how sweet." Said a cheery the door way behind the Fire Team as Naruto leaned against the door side with his arms crossed. "I didn't know you could say such kind words for me Azula-hime." Naruto says before looking to the back of the area then down to the floor to see the fallen body of Wan Shi Tong. He then held out his hand as his Human Path (Itachi) threw the Hakkou Chakura To to the blond. Once the blade of that was remade into a ninjato by Hatake Kakashi and was given to him as his families legacy landed in the blonds hands. Naruto then swung the blade down leaving a white streak of light going through the Library Spirit's only attached wing. While Aang had started to run toward the blond as he yelled or pleaded. "DON'T DO IT!" However the deed had been done and the spirit let out another screech of pain.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Yelled Aang as he was gritting his teeth while the blond along with the black haired man just stared off at him.

"He was merely an obstecial in my way cue-ball." Said Itachi in his usual uncaring voice while Naurto added in. "Besides I want to see what makes you special...boy and why the Fire Nation seems to be very much afraid of you."

The blond then looked over at the stirring body again of Wan Shi Tong before looking back to his team captain. "Hey Azula want to see another technique my Human path can do?" He asked as he had already told the Fire Nation princess of his abilities in controlling bodies.

"Is the the thing you were talking about then?" Azula asked as she saw the blond nod his head to which she gave a grin. "Why not, if it is as impressive as your other skills then show our friends here what you can do."

Hearing this made Naruto look back to the Avatars group who watched as Itachi then placed a hand on the spirits head for a moment. As the giant bird's head had shot up from the contact. While it was gasping in some for of invisible pain that is being inflicted on it as they watched in horror. While Aang could no longer stand watching the spirits suffering anymore decided to charge at Itachi.

"LET HIM GO N-OOF!" Aang did not get a chance to see that Naruto himself had came in from the side and gave him a knee kick into his stomach. The blow was strong enough to send the Airbender into the arms of his friends. As they two siblings of the South Pole kept their eyes on the black haired man as he then began to pull his hand back up and with it an ethereal form of the Library Spirit's body came out from its body. "That is just... Impossible." Said Aang with some much fear in his voice. "He ripped out Wan Shi Tong's soul.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Gaara and Toph (Desert)_**

Gaara stayed on the floating patch of sand that he created called **_Sabaku Fuyuu (Desert Sand Floating)_**. As a means to stay above his enemies in an area they could not reach. He then watched as Toph use whatever means of control of sand she could in means to find Gaara. However all she could sense was that of Appa fighting off a giant snake away from herself. Gaara then held out it hand as he started go gather sand from his gourd along with the ground below as it started to take form and with the strength chakra coming from the source of Kyuubi the sand hardened. It had taken the form of a giant spear with a large flame looking blade made of sand as it had a few red markings on it as Gaara called out. **_Shukaku no Hokko! (Halbred of Shukaku)_**. As he threw the haldbred at the Earth bender which had its target.

"There you are!" Said Toph as she formed some sand of her own and then stomped on the ground making a pillar of sand shot straight up to the Sabaku Fuyuu. This made the former kage jump off from his perch as he landed on the ground before making a mimicking snake-like movement.

**_"Sabaku Hebi Tsuchi Atemi! (Desert Snake Hammer Strike)" _**Called out Gaara as the sands on beneath the two fighter started to shift powerfully. As it formed a head of a giant snake with its fangs bared out at Toph. Before slamming itself to where she stood. However with her gut instinct the Earth bender then used the sands to launch herself back away from the colliding attack. Once she found herself in a safe area from the sand attack, Toph then went back into another stance. However just as she was going to make another sand attack at Gaara. She then felt something wrapped around her left ankle as a snake wrapped itself around its prey. But this time she did not have enough time to figure out what had taken hold of her. As the grip shot out into the air about 10 feet as it used the momentum it gained to throw the blind girl on to the ground with a loud thud sound. Gaara then raised his hands into the air once more as some of his sand shot up in single pins into the air before coming down all around his opponent.

Toph then found that every blow the person threw at her had missed her body entirely. "Hah! You Fire Nation loser, you missed me." She said with a grin on her face as she got up from the ground.

However what she did not know was that the needles of sand had opened to into a three needle formation as Gaara called out. **_"Suna Raishin!" (Sand Lightning Needles)_**. He said as sparks of lightning formed from three needle ends and then let out a strong enough charge of lightning to knock out Toph. Which the jutsu had successfully accomplished its intention. The pikes of sand then gather together to catch the unconscious girl before she fell to the ground. As it lay her body down very gently. Gaara then looked over the unconscious girl over for a few moments to make sure she was not getting up. Only to turn around at the loud roar along with a hissing sounds of Appa and Yuikzora being in nets by some Sand Raiders. Seeing this the red haired master of sand then stretched out his right hand as some of his own sand from his gourd. Charged out to 4 of the Sand Raiders as it covered their bodies completely before Gaara held them in the air.

"You shall leave the snake alone." He said in a voice that had the promise of death. "Unless... **_Tajuu Sabaku Kyuu!" (Multiple Desert Coffin) _**He said as he gripped his right hand and the sand that had the four Sand Raiders. Were crushed in their coffins that the Gaara had made for them as blood splattered everywhere. He then looked at the remaining Sand Raiders who looked at the himself with fear of being killed the same way. As they had let go of Yukizora and took Appa instead. Gaara then summoned his sands back into his gourd before he slammed his hand on the ground for another summoning.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Fire Team & Gaang (Wan Shi Tong's Library)_**

Naruto then let out a grin as he saw the battle with Gaara had finally ended in knocking out Toph. However he then looked to his Human Path has he began to filter his bijuu chakra through the Uchiha. As the soul of Wan Shi Tong let out an even more agonizing scream of pain as the soul began to burn from the bottom up. Until there was nothing left of the ethereal form in the Human Paths grasp as he let his hand down.

"What have you done to him!" Aang yelled out as he charged forward to Itachi. Only to be held by his neck in Naruto's grasp for a moment before he was thrown to the side.

"All I did was destroy his soul." Said Naruto as his Human Path kept his gaze the Avatar's friends. "And all that is left... Is an empty husk." Once these words had left the blond sennin's mouth. He saw the blue tattoos on the young Air Bender began to glow with strong power. He then looked to the girls for a brief moment. "Go some place safe."

The next thing that happened was that of Aang being surrounded by a sphere of wind that severed as a protection. Naruto then took this event has to be one fought in an open space fight as he wanted to calculate the Air Benders power. He then ran out of the room with the Human Path as he knew that Aang would follow.

After the two had left the room to fight their battle away from the group. Sokka had taken this chance to learn when the day of the solar eclipse would be. However just as he started to turn the device to get his needed information. A bolt of lightning shot over his head. He then looked to see where the blast had came from. He then paled at the sight of Azula who was standing on the other side of the room with Mai and Ty Lee. Who looked ready for a fight.

"Are you still trying to get you oh so needed information." Azula asked as she saw the teens who had a look of frustration. Only for Sokka to give a victorious smile at the girls.

"Hey shouldn't you worry about that yellowed haired monster of yours?" He asked hoping to bait the girls into leaving the room. "Aang is in his strongest form and there is no chance your friend will win."

Ty Lee was the first one to speak to the Water Tribesmen with a definet look. "Sorry but your cue-ball or at least what Naruto calls him. Is a lot stronger and cute looking than your Air Bender."

Mai then threw a knife at Sokka that it was nearly inches away from what made him a man. "Unlike the Avatar who is too much a bothersome child. Naruto is not as some boring brat who keeps flaunting about his power. So if you wish to back up your claims then I suggest you prepare for a fight and try not to make this a boring one like last time we fought."

Then Azula herself had stepped up as she did not take up a fighting stance like her friends while the sounds of the battle could be heard. "Unlike the Avatar you people praise so much for the pathetic skills he has. Naruto is a true master of the elements." Said the Fire princess as she then smiled at the two before turning her back. As this move took her childhood friends by surprise. "Come you two."

"Azula what are you doing?" Asked Mai as she was very confused.

"Oh I want them to know the day of the Black Sun." Admitted the Fire princess as her smile did not faultier. "Because when they decided to have their little invasion. They will find out first had that their precious Avatar is not who he claims to be." She then left with her friends as they left a very confused Katara and Sokka behind the room. While at the same time the girls were getting worried about their blond teammate.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Naruto & Aang[Avatar state]_**

Naruto kept dodging all air attacks that the empowered Aang threw at him while smirking at the child. "Heh you may have a powerful state gaki. But all your doing is just acting on anger." He said before jumping over Aang. **_"Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki! (Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows" _**Called out as he new how to do this sub-element to make the snow swallows charged at the air bender. Naruto knew that the jutsu would not get through the Avatar defense as it only served as a distraction before going into hiding under a genjustu.

"To think one as powerful as you would seek the path of war." Said Naruto. "To be honest I have heard all the stories concerning you as they seemed to look at you with the reverence of some god or something. I wonder what these people will say when they heard that this great spirit of the world would choose to go to war."

**"Silence!" **Said Aang in what sounded like many voices in one. **"I have seen that you also use the elements with mastery and choose to side with the Fire Nation who will bring imbalance to the world and their for your life must be put to an end!" **

"Pfft, as if you could find me." Said Nartuo as he stood on the top of one book shelves. "Besides... I'm over here." He said as he saw Aang float up to where he was standing without his genjutsu. "I wonder who gave you the right to say that only you can be the only one who can be all powerful?"

**"Human beings like yourself do not deserve the power that is given to them or the life they have." **Said the Avatar Sate Aang which made the blond give a look of annoyance.

"Che, nor do you have the right to decide who lives or dies." He said as he saw the Avatar advance at him until another person with a Akatsuki cloak came from behind and then swung a huge zanbatou class sword into the mid section of Aang as the blade went through the wind barrier. This sent the Avatar flying across the great hall of the Library as the blond looked at the figure stood before him. "So Gaara had sent you... Sakura-chan."

After the blond had said the name of the person who had their back turned facing him. Because the figure had the sword of Momichi Zabuza in her hand, the Kubukiri Houchou **_[Decapitating Carving Knife]_** in her left hand. The figure had pink shoulder length hair along with a red Konoha hitai-ate on her head. She then turned around to show that she wore her cloak opened than that of her master. As she still wore the red shirt back when she was alive, only for it to be slightly longer. While she wore a black leather buckle obi over the waist area of her shirt. She is still wearing on the same type of ninja boots that are a little longer that went a little past her knees and matching fingerless gloves that also went a little past her elbows. The girl now having four green diamond marks on her forehead that came together to form a four pointed star. Her name was Haruno Sakura, a former Konoha kunoichi of the same village that Naruto was from.

**_(A/n: If you want to know what Sakura looks like. Then go to my profile to see her look.)_**

Naruto the looked in the area of where Aang had landed after being hit with the blunt side of the Kubukiri Houchou by his Asura Path [Sakura]. Just as he was about to walk back to his where Azula and the others might be.

Then Sokka saw the blond along with a pink haired girl were just below him on the second floor of the library. He then saw this as a chance to get some pay back from being kicked by the blond back in the abandoned village. As he jumped off with his club held up high to strike the blond down with one good swing. However he did not get the chance as he his blue club had some how gotten stuck on something. When he looked up to see what may have gotten his weapon stuck. He then saw what looked to be sand holding his club in place before he was thrown in the same direction where Aang was sent sailing.

"That fool has become a nuisence." Said the icy voice of Sabaku no Gaara [Animal Path] as he came down on some of his floating sand with his arms crossed. "Shall I get rid of him?"

"No, just leave him be." Naruto said off handedly as he saw the girls come out from behind the corner. "Call the summoned dogs." He finished before looking to his team as he smiled. "What's up girls?" However they did not greet him the way he thought they would as each one slapped him pretty hard on the face. Only for Mai to give him a double slapping on each check of his. "Oooowwww! what was that for?" he whined.

"That was for making us worry about you idiot." Said Azula as she looked like she wanted to char him or electrocute him. "I mean you could have finished him from the very start."

"Yeah I know." Said Naruto as he sat down on the ground. "But I wanted to see what made the gaki all that powerful. So the only way I could have done that was by fighting him and I was not very impressed. But also I was a bit pissed off at him too."

This got the girls looking to be a bit surprised as the blond did not seem to be one who is angered easily. "What is that has angered you Naruto?" Asked Mai in her usual tone of voice that had a bit of concern in it.

The blond sennin let out a sigh before saying. "The brat talked like he was the only one who could live or die like he was kami." He admitted as this seemed to stir memories of his life in his own world. "I mean where does it say that it is his right to take away someone's life?"

"You sound as if you met someone like that Naruto." Said Ty Lee as she crouched in front of the blond who did not look up at the girls as he kept his gaze off to the side. Hearing the made the Nidaime Rikudou no Sennin flinch at the memory of Uchiha Madara and when Nagato had nearly fell into darkness. "Well... I am just glad that you are okay now." She said happily as she held a hand out to him.

Seeing this made Naruto finally look up at the acrobat girl who is smiling down at him. He then finally took her hand as she helped him back to his feet. He then dismissed his path ways who as two of the three released paths were above themselves. "Thanks Ty-chan." He said as he smiled again before looking at the large library. "So what will we be doing with this place Azula-hime?"

Azula then looked around trying to figure out what use this place could serve her. "Well I am not sure at the moment as I really don't feel like going through all this stuff." She admitted before waving her hand off for a moment before they heard some shuffling to their left. The group then got into a stance to fight whoever was hiding from the. "Who ever you are better come out now or you will regret it."

Just then a person had came out of their hiding spot as their body shook in fear at the four. The group then realized that it was then man who was helping the Avatar in discovering the Fire Nations weakness. The man then started to beg for his life along with the safety of the Library to not be destroyed. Hearing this gave Azula an idea as she looked to her group who smiled in agreement. As she told the man that they would do nothing of the sort if he worked for them in uncovering the many secrets of the Library. To which he happily agreed with helping them as Naruto walked over and presented the books that his Human Path had found in the library. The blond then told the man to get these books uncovered as soon as possible as he wished to learned what they are about. Naruto then summoned 12 human adult sized snakes in the room as they looked at their surroundings. Before he told the man that if he tried anything foolish then he would be his pets next meal. To this the serpents flickered their tongues at the man in waiting for him to screw up.

Once the threat was done the team had walked a good distance away as Azula had her head down to the side before saying. "Please don't make me worry like that again." She said as she did not want the blond to see her red cheeks as this made Naruto smile even more. "But right now I think that we should find a way out of here first before we do anything else."

"Agreed." Sand Naruto as he started to walk ahead of the group. Only to trip on his own footing which caused him to fall on top of Azula. Which made the fire princess reach out for Mai's wrist as this made her fall as well. While Ty Lee who is behind Azula had stumble as well to avoid from landing on the floor which did not work out. As the blond found himself being trapped between the Fire princess breasts as Mai's landed on the back of his head. While his hand grabbed on to something very soft in his touch as he gave a couple of squeezes which resulted in a soft moan. Once everyone finally took noticed of what happened, each of them shifted themselves to get away from the other. While the girls covered their chests with their hands. Naruto looked down in embarrassment as his face was a cherry red of what happened to him that matched the girls flushed faces.

Naruto want to say he was sorry to the girls for what had happened. But found that the damage had been done and did what any normal man would do in something like this... he ran. It did not take long for the sennin to locate the place from which they came from. He then summoned his Animal Path out as he did not need to give orders. In searching for the rest of his team and to lead them to his location. However just as his Animal Path was about to leave, they heard the angry voice of Aang coming from outside. He then watched the scene play out as the Avatar started to blame his friend for losing his pet.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_With The Gaang (Desert)_**

"You have been nothing but trouble ever since you joined us!" Yelled Aang. "I bet you didn't try to save Appa in the first place. Seeing as you didn't like him from the begining."

"Look Twinkle Toes." Said Toph even more angry to the point that tears looked to be coming out of her eyes. "I was knocked out by a guy who could control sand with skills that are even greater than my own and Appa who fighting some giant snake that came out from the ground!"

"So where is this oh-so-great master of sand!" Aang demanded as he looked to be grinning at Toph who was struggling with an answer for him. "Why don't you go home where you belong! Seeing as the rest of us can do just fine without you! Let's go!"

"Now Aang that is too much!" Said Katara as she could not really believe what she heard her friend say. "I am sure that Toph is telling the truth and we can't leave her out here by herself."

"Listen Sugar queen!" Said Toph as she pointed her finger at Katara with great anger in her voice. "I don't need anyone's help to get out of this desert not you or anyone else and as for YOU!" She said as she turned to Aang before using the sand to propel herself at the air bender before giving a vicious double palmed blow into his chest as it knocked him down. "Try finding a Earth bending teacher of my level while your out there!"

With that Toph began to march off in another direction as the two water tribe people looked from one to the other. "Come on Sokka, we can't let Toph be by herself in this desert."

"Look Katara." Said her brother as he looked real conflicted at the moment. "I know that we can't let Toph go by herself. But we need Aang to defeat the Fire Nation more than anything and we both agreed that we would help him no matter what. Besides Toph is a strong girl and I'm sure she can find her own way out of this place-_"_

_SLAP!_

"I can't believe you!" Said Katara. "I know that we promised Aang to help him. But I can't just turn my back on Toph either. So go have your little battle plan Sokka. Because I will not be there with you this time!" With that said Katara had went after the former Blind Bandit.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Naruto & Gaara (Library)_**

Seeing this made Naruto so angry to the point that he wanted to go down and rip the Air Benders soul out slowly. He then turned to his Animal Path as he knew what to do with their minds being linked. The blond then jumped out the window before while doing a summoning in the air and when the smoke cleared from the summons. It revealed a Rinnegan eyed Wan Shi Tong flapping his wings as he flew his master to where Toph went.

It did not take too long for Naruto to catch up to the girls as he came from above the two. "I must say that the Avatar sure is a brat." Said Naruto as he got off the giant black owl.

"You!" Said Toph as the sand began to swirl around her feet.

To this Naruto gave a loud sigh at the attempt to fight him. "Look we have already been through this and know that you cannot defeat me Toph." Said the blond as he held his hands up. "I'm just hear to talk and nothing more."

"Talk? TALK!" She yelled out the last part. "Why should we listen to you in the first place. It's because of you that I may have lost my very first friends! With the exception of Katara still here with me and why should we listen to you anyways."

"Easy..." Replied Naruto as clone of him appeared in back of both girls before puffing out of existence. "I could have killed you at any given time and you two know that you can't beat me together."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Asked Katara as she still had her hand on her small water gourd. "And don't try anything funny."

"As if I would do that." Scoffed the blond. "I saw that when baldy said that you should go back home, you flinched, why?"

To this Toph lowered her hands a little as did Katara. "Because it was more like a prison than a home or one should have been." Said Toph as she could remember those days. "Since I am blind my parents always kept me under watch by our guards and no matter where I went. I was always watched without any moment of privacy. While my parents just put me off the whatever guard we have as I was not allowed to go out into the city. Do you have any idea what it is like to be in a place that you feel that you don't have any freedom of your own?"

"I see..." Said Naruto as he looked at the two as he saw the look in the water benders eyes. "I have seen that look of hatred many times before Katara."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked. "Easy, because I heard that is what your brother called you after Toph kicked cue-ball's ass."

"Oh..." Was all she said.

Naruto let out a chuckle at her reply. "Now when I said that I have seen that look in your eyes. I mean hate and revenge." Said Naruto sagely before going on. "How long will you let revenge fuel your heart in this battle between the Four Nations and the Fire Nation.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Said Katara as she averted her eyes away from the blond.

"I know more than you can possibly comprehend." Replied Naruto as he closed his eyes. "I knew a person who lived by that same path as it lead him to killing so many people. All for the sake of his revenge against his own flesh and blood for a crime that was forced upon him. However when he came to knowing the truth behind the crime his brother had committed. He grew to hate even more people as he would have killed anyone who got in his path. Which he did most of those were not even people who knew how to defend themselves as a few were children." He said as he opened his eyes. "Now I wonder... will you lead that same path of revenge and fall into darkness."

Hearing all this made Katara think of all the things she had trained herself in water bending for. Was it to have revenge as it would lead her to a darker path than she had recently set out to accomplish. Would it have made her any different from the people of the Fire Nation that attacked her home and had killed her mother.

"Now I must ask you two this." Said Naruto as he got both girls attention as the looked at him. "Say that you end the war as you bring peace to the Four Nations. What will you do then?" He asked as he looked at the girls. "Toph you claim to be the greatest Earth bender in the world and a claim that only you can achieve. But what will you do once you have brought peace to the land again? Will you return home?"

What!" She yelled at the blond. "There is no way I am going to return there!"

"It's not like you have a choice." Countered Naruto as he had a serious look on his face. "Once you have brought peace back to the land. You along with your friends will walk separate paths of life as time moves on and your claim of the greatest Earth bender along with your power will be nothing but a forgotten memory. Because with peace ruling the Four Nations and there is nothing you can do to prevent that."

Naruto then looked to Katara for a moment as she waited for what he would say to her. "What about you? As these words can also apply to you as well in a different matter." Said the blonde as he Rinnegan eyes locked with her blue ones. "Will you keep getting stronger to make the people of the Fire Nation to feel your pain and pass this hate on to your future children? I really hope that does not happen though as I can see you have a very gentle heart in your as I hope that you don' taint it with those feelings of which I speak of."

He then pulled out two tri-pronged kunais as he handed one to both girls as they looked at him in confusion. "Should you ever need some help or just plain want to talk to me. Just throws this on the ground and I will be there for you okay." He said as he got back on Wan Shi Tong before he threw a large pack of water to Katara who caught it. "Try to conserve that water okay." With that he flew back to the Library, while at the same time thought back to his gaining the Asura Path.

**xx**

**_Flashback_**

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto stood in front of a very large tower where his friend/lover is being held by Uchiha Sasuke. He did not understand how the traitorous Uchiha managed to get past defense of the Allied Army. But what he did known, was that Sakura was needed for the war as the best medic next to Tsunade. Everyone was wondering on what to do for the moment. The Raikage, wanted to keep the attack going, while Tsunade along with a battered Oonoki wanted to rescue the girl. While the three Kages argued over what should be done for the Konoha medic, Terumi Mei called the blond over the outside the base camp. She asked that was this girl enough to risk everything he had worked so hard on in saving as much lives as he could in the previous battles against the undead army. Naruto did not know what to say as he felt great conflict within himself for needing to choose what is right and what he believed was here that Naruto said the words his sensei engraved into his own nindo.

Those who break the rules are scum. But those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

The female Mizukage along with her guard looked at the blond Sennin with wide eyes. As they were shinobi's who surprised to hear something like this coming from a ninja. The two male kiri ninjas were about to speak about his foolish ideal. But were stopped from saying anything by Mei who held a hand to both of them. She then stepped aside for the blond to let him go save his teammate from what she knew.

But now he stood at the front of the tower where there is a Uchiha clan symbol at the door. The Nidaime Rikudou Sennin looked at the door with great disgust in his heart before using his Deva path's gravity element to blow the door in. Once he entered the destroyed doors, he was met with the figures of Jugo along with a few Zetsu clones. This battle did not take too long to end as the clones were taken out with such ease and Jugo was a bit more difficult to fight. Since the guy kept coming back for more after being injured, but it took being encased in crystal to stop him from fighting. To which Naruto made the entire thing shatter in thousands of pieces.

The second level was more like a room filled with flowing water in the walls along the floor. The blond sennin the came to face off against Suigetsu of Team Taka. The water based teen grumbled about no longer having the Kubukiri Houchou with him anymore. Naruto asked what he meant by what he said in not having Zabuza's sword. When the white haired boy told him that Sasuke lead him to the sword, since the man was not using it. Hearing this made the blond's anger sky rocketed even more so than before. The things, his former teammate and brother would do for his own selfishness made him sick. Unfortunately for Suigetsu, he would literally be the outlet for Naruto's anger as he was brutally beaten into a puddle of water. But seeing this did nothing to calm the Nidame Rikudou Sennin, as he used a powerful Katon jutsu to evaporate the water.

Once he got the final third level of the tower, he came to a sight he would ever have or wished to never see in his life. Haruno Sakura laid on the smooth stone floor naked and dead with semen coming out of her vagina. Naruto would have fallen to his knees if he did not hear a familiar chuckle in the room. The laugh seemed to bring him out of his shock and then to see Uchiha Sasuke, smirking at him with his newly acquired Magenkyo Sharingan.

"You would be surprised how much she enjoyed it Naruto." Said the former last loyal Uchiha or so the elders still believed him to be. "The many times she moaned my name and the pleas to go harder. Wanting to bare the children of future Uchiha's."

As Sasuke kept ranting about the many things he did to Sakura. He did not noticed the blond make quick hand seals for Kuchiyose. Naruto then threw kunai at his former friend's head who just dodged it by nudging his head to the left as he it zoomed by him.

"Hn, have you learned nothing from our time apart or that useless old man who taught you Naruto." Sasuke spoke in his usual arrogant tone. "Nothing you can do will ever be enough to stop a Uchiha, for we are gods in the shinobi world."

He would have said more he had not noticed something flashing behind him in yellow. He looked back to see the form of Sabaku no Gaara with his arms folded and his sand swirling around him. He was about to retort about a weak Kazekage, only he noticed that the red head's eyes were now purple with a rippling pattered coming off a tiny pupil.

Sasuke then scoffed at seeing Gaara again before looking back at the blond. "To think you would have chosen a weakling as one of you puppets." He commented as he made the hand seals for **_Chidori_**. "You know I have the means to take him out without trying and I will prove it." He then rushed at the red head who stood still as neither he nor the master were moving an inch. Just when Sasuke was about to plunge his hand into the Animal Paths chest, the same right hand was then caught in a barrier of wind, which started to cut his hand up along with taking off three fingers.

"You always were a dumb shit, it's a wondered how you were able to beat Itachi at all." Naruto mocked the injured Uchiha who just glared at him hatefully. "In case you are wondering, I learned this skill from the hachibi jinchuuriki, Killer Bee. He is the brother of the Raikage, the same man you faced at the Kage summit in the land of Iron. I asked how he was able to nearly best you in raiton attacks, since the man told Bee of his battle with you. In his **_Raiton no Yori_**. I thought back for a moment in my training with Kakashi-sensei, lightning is weak against wind. So I thought up a trump card against you Chidori to counter it with the same method of the Raikage's jutsu. But mine is called **_Fuuton no Yori_**. But I am far from being done with you... No, I'm gonna make you pay!"

Sasuke then started to battle the two ninjas who attacked at the same time. As they were not letting up on attacking or giving him a chance to strike back for that matter. As the Uchiha was mainly on the defense and was being hit from both ninja along with high speed sand that flung him around the room.

However Sasuke did not take notice of a figure taking the pinkette's body away from the room.

Sasuke then found himself on his knees gasping for air as his body screamed for rest. While Naruto approached the downed Uchiha with a **_Fuuton: Rasengan_** charged in his hand. No more words could be said for his former friend as he then slammed the jutsu on Sasuke. Only to be blown back as a purple ethereal form of some kind of being armed with a bow came forth.

"Do you like it, Dobe?" Sasuke sneered. "This is my defense, **_Susanoo_**! Now there is nothing you can do to beat me. Because I am you better and people like you should be at out feet. NOW DIE!"

The ethereal form of Sasuke's **_Susanoo_** pulled out an arrow which it fired to the Rinnegan user. Only for another person to make their appearance in front of Naruto, and deflecting the arrow from its target by an orange shield. Sasuke for his part could only widen his eyes in shock at seeing something like this happen for he had seen that shield before. The figure that jumped between the arrow and Naruto, turned around to reveal his older brother with his Magenkyo Sharingan activated, Uchiha Itachi. With his own _**Susanoo **_brought forth at its complete state. The orange ethereal warrior unleashed his sword and stabbed right through the youngest Uchiha's defense to his body. Only to be sucked into a sake bottle for all time with no chance of escape.

**xx**

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto closed his eyes as his new summons took him back to the Library. He remembered the moment he made his pink haired lover into the Asura path. All the memories what she did in her life and her begging for Sasuke to stop what he was doing as he pushed himself into her. All the moments of her rape by his former friend were itched into his mind forever. Along with the calls for Naruto to save her, since the Uchiha found a way to seal her chakra.

He then looked at the two girls before him who have entered a world that would make them stronger or break them mentally. "They will see the horrors that dwell in the human heart before this war ends." He said coldly.

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Well everyone that is Chapter 2 of the series and I will be working on Chapter 3 as soon as I can. So now I will give you all what you have been waiting for... The DRC: Special with your host Ichimaru Gin**

* * *

**_DRC: Special_**

Gin had bowed his head to the fans with his ever present fox smile on his face as he had his pointer with him. When the flat screen showed the Wan Shi Tong Library. "Okay everyone we will be featuring the great Wan Shi Tong Library of this episodes of DRC." He said as he tapped the screen with his pointer. "Now as the legend goes by this man who is eagerly learning about everything inside. Is that Wan Shi Tong had made this library for the good of the world. However I guess some people have abused whatever they learned with from reading all these boring books" Gin finished as he shunpoued to the library in one of the aisle. "Now your wondering how could such an giant owl get all of this without leaving the place."

Gin then came to the second aisle as he was greeted with a fox who placed a scroll on a table. "The answer is that Wan Shi Tong has enlisted the help of these foxes to gather any information here and to bring it back." He said as he took out a scroll. "But what I want to know is why would such a spirit want with all of these... well I don't know the answer myself. But I wonder what else he has in this place." Said Gin as he then noticed a fox come up with something in it's mouth. "Ara... whats this... Icha Icha Paradise?" He read out loud as he looked at the fox again. "Uuh please tell me that this is the only one here."

The fox shook its head no as it lead Gin to another room in the library as it scratched the door in wanting to open it. Which the former Captain did nervously as there was a bright light that had showed and a whole room containing the series was seen. "Why would a bird even want these types of books!" Yelled gin as some of the towers fell on him. "Wwwaaaahhhhaaaahhhh!"


	3. Desert, Information & Bounty Hunters

**Hello everyon and I am happy to see that everyone has stayed with the new rewritten story of Sennin vs the Avatar. I hope everyone has enjoyed the last chapter and yes I have noticed that no offer was made in Chapter 2. Which it will be told in this chapter. So let the episode start now.**

**I do not own Naruto, Avatar the last airbender or Bleach [Which I forgot to mention in tha last chapter.]**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3: Desert, Information & Bounty Hunters_**

Naruto found himself sitting on a rock that over looked a small lake nearby the area of the guarded tank that he rode in. Though he did not find sleeping in a tank was very comfortable as he was used to sleeping outdoors on missions. However he then leaned his head back as he looked at the full moon in the sky and for some reason he could have sworn he seen a girl with white hair. But had decided to push that thought away as he was really. After a few hours the blond felt another presence coming from behind him as he knew this person's scent as he smiled.

"You can come out, Mai-chan." He said as he kept his gaze on the full moon as she then walked over to the cloaked blond and sat down beside him. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I was wondering why the tank seemed so quiet." Said Mai as she gave a smirk. "Usually Ty Lee would be the one annoying Azula to the point of nearly being blasted by lightning, and you would be pulling that appearing out of no where act."

"Hey to be fair." Naruto protested. "The only reason I do it, is because everyone seems so gloomy everywhere and I seem to remember a certain knife throwing girl going along with me." Said Naruto as he gave a toothy grin on his face.

"That's because you said if I did not help. You said that I would have to show off my beach clothes to you in YUOR room." Said Mai as she turned her head to the side.

"Bwahahahaha... oh come on everybody wins there." Said Naruto as he looked over Mai's body to which she opened a single eye and looked at him.

"Everyone one wins, huh." She said in an annoyed tone. "Or rather, you only win since it was going to be in your room."

"How can you say such things Mai-chan, I'm hurt." He said in a mock sadness. "To think I would take advantage of you or some other thing."

Hearing this made Mai laugh out loud for the first time in her life. "Like you would not try anything." She said giving the blond a smile.

"Of course not." Naruto said as he looked at Mai. "I'm always the prefect gentleman."

"So why are you not sleeping Naruto?" Asked Mai as she bond sennin.

Naruto shrugged as he loosens his shoulders. "I can't stand sleeping in that tank. It's so uncomfortable."

"Well I cannot argue you on that thought." She said as she had unknowingly moved closer to Naruto.

After a while Naruto looked out on the toe clam water of the lake as saw that not far from it was a slow running waterfall. He then felt some weight added on the left side as he looked where he suddenly got a little bit heavy and saw that Mai had fallen alseep against his shoulder. He then picked up the girl in his arms in a bridal fashion as he went back to the tank to put her back in her own bed.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Next Morning (Naruto)_**

Naruto sat up in one tree with a telescope as he kept his entire body under a powerful genjutsu. Because the sight before him is one of rarity that Jiraiya had taught him and that was being able to peek at three girls without the steam being in the way of a hotspring.

Though the best part of all over this, was that Tsunade could do nothing to stop this. As it became known throughout the world that the Hero of the Nations was in fact a pervert just like his master and the new author of Icha Icha Paradise series. To which Jiraiya had told his student that since he now has a busty wife in his life. He did not need to go peeking at the hotsprings... well not all the time. However what very few people knew was that the former member of Team Hawk, Karin. Had willingly became the star of at least three books in the series as she begged the blond to use her as research.

"hehehehehe... such great quality, ne." Said Naruto as he did not look away from his telescope.

**"I'll see nii-chan." **Said a gruff voice on below the blond. **"Though I can't imagine why you need me here. When you could use your path ways to do this."**

To this the blond snapped his finger before saying. "Why didn't I think of that?" Said Naruto before summoning both his Animal Path and his Human Path to him before getting an even more perverted giggle. "You know I can use that one jutsu to get an all around view as well, Gamakichi your a genius."

**"Of course I am." **Said the toad as he looked up at his summoner. **"I should be going back now and tell everyone back in Konoha your alive." **Gamakichi said as Naruto told his summon on everything that has happened about his battle with Madara.

"I'll call you when I need help, later." Said Naruto as he landed on top of the tree as he still being in his genjutsu.

**_Sometime Later_**

After sometime of getting cleaned up from the lake on both sides of the team. They were then back on the move once more to track down the Avatar again. AS Naruto had The Animal Path ridding on the Rinnegan eyed of Wan Shi Tong. However that came to a stop when Azula had spotted a messenger hawk from her father. She the ordered for the tank to stop moving so that she can get the bird. Once the team had came out of the tank to which the followed the Fire princess to find out what was happening. The group did not have to wait long to find out what scroll said as Azula just burned the paper in in female fury.

"New orders I take it." Said Mai as she watched her friend looking at the ashes being scattered in the wind.

"Yes!" She replied harshly. "It appears that we are to take down Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment. "But didn't you uncle try that once and got through."

"Yeah..." Said Azula as she turned her back on her friends. "But due to that he lost his son in that battle and was forced everyone to retreat from the front lines."

"Wow that must have hurt a lot." Said Ty lee in a sad voice.

"Its never easy losing a loved one." Naruto said as he then watched his Animal path come down from the air as he summoned his Human, Asura and another person whom the girls never seen before.

The woman has raven-black hair like the male as her hair was tied in the same fashion. Only that she has her hair wrapped in white wraps than the Itachi as a small hair tie. She two wore a Akatsuki cloak that is open like a coat than a cloak. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless anbu shit that showed her belly. Over the shirt is a white vest that may have looked a bit tight on her as it has a strap below her breasts. The vest was also has straps that are connected to a matching min-skirt over an anbu style pants along with a pair of sandals. She had medical wraps on both her arms as they barely went all the way up her arms. Above all to the three Fire Nation girls saw, is that the woman is very beautiful.

"I want you girls to meet, Uchiha Mikoto." Said Naruto as his Deva path bowed politely at them. "My Deva Path."

"Well okay..." Said Azula as she was confused why Naruto brought out his path ways. "Your up to something aren't you?"

To this Naruto turned around with his fox grin plastered on his face. "Yup!" He answered as his Animal Path then stood a few feet away from the Fire Team as he called out **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**After calling out the jutsu, four large plums of smoke burst out from nowhere.

The clouds had finally died down after a few seconds to reveal four massive creatures all taking a regal like stance. However the one on the left that is in the center looked more proud than the others. The one on the farthest to the left had light brown plated skin with glowing yellow eyes.

The one on it's right has ocean-blue scales as it had a pair of glowing sky-blue eyes that had a beauty to them. This on different shades of blue on its scales that made it difficult to tell to register which blue the creature has as a main color. This beast also look different in having three large fins on its back before shrinking as it went further down to the tail. But unlike the light brown beast this one had a pair of wings on its back.

The third on the farthest to the left was very elegant looking when compared the other two. As this one was a long black body that had a silver under belly and soft looking white hair going from its head all the way to the tail. It's scales were in a diamond pattern all over the back and also having a pair of gentle red eyes. With four beautiful white scale feather wings on the back.

The last one the center left looked like it radiated with untold power by its mere presence. As it has very pale blue scales on the body along with red crystal that looked to be apart of the body as well. As this also having white hair going down the back and on the strong looking shoulder. As the beast also has glowing pale blue eyes that match the color of the body.

**_[A/n: If you want to see what the Dragons look like then go to my profile]_**

_"Now that is just impossible!" _Was the thought of each girl as they looked at each Dragon that stood before them. _"These are real Dragons!"_

Naruto then saw the looks of the girls faces through his Deva Path line of vision as he gave a small smirk. "I take it that you girls have never seen a dragon, ne."

"Well of course, we have never seen a dragon before!" Said Azula as she came out of her stupor from seeing such poweful looking beasts. "All the dargons in the world are now dead. Thanks to my great grandfather in starting the dragon hunt and my uncle Iroh because he killed the last one."

**"WHAT!" **Roaored the crystal dragon as he turned his gaze to the eight people who stood in front of him. Before turning its gaze onto the blond male standing with the girls. **"Naruto is what this girl saying about the dragons being no more true?" **As this made the girls of the Fire Nation hide behind Naruto.

_"Oh great." _Naruto grumbled mentally before letting out a sigh. "Yu-Wen, didn't you hear about what happened to me from the other summons?" Asked the blond as the black elegant dragon lowered it's head to the blond.

**"Yes, I have heard the rumors from the wolf clan." **Said the black dragon in a female voice.. **"I must say Naruto-kun. That you always seem to make the impossible, possible as always and I heard that you may have found three mates too."**

To this Naruto face faulted as he was again being accused of using his CRA rights. "Oh great... first Yukizora and now you, Xian-li. Just when is it going to end already?"

To this Xian-li let out a soft laugh that would be more like a mother's laughs for their children's awkwardness. **"Relax Naruto-kun, you know I was kidding. But I am glad to see you are safe from your battle with Madara and I am sure that word has gotten through to the other summons. Along with everyone else back in the Elemental Nations will most likely know of your survival. Though I can only guess what the Mizukage is already thinking about right now."**

To this Naruto had paled in what Xian-li meant in her words as he could clearly remember the woman's promise. About asking him to visit her in Kirigakure no Sato to get to know each other. The blond tried to keep it a secret from the rest of his friends in Konoha because Terumi Mei really wanted to get to know him. However that ended when Naruto was having a drink with his friends in a bar as the worlds biggest pervert somehow learned about him and Mei's little talk. Which lead to a deal of getting badgered by questions from Kiba, to which he did not think the Inuzuka would ever stop asking.

**"But I am glad that you have called us Naruto-kun." **Said Xian-li as she turned her red eye to the brown platted scale dragon. **"Because when we got word that you have died. Shuryuu went on a bit of a rampage across Kaze no kuni."**

To this the dragon name Shuryuu turned it's head to look at Xian-li. **"What did you expect Onee-san!" **Said Shuryuu in a gruff voice. **"The time we of the Dragon Clan finally get a worthy summoner. He goes off to fight a person who is immortal without any help what so ever and scaring everyone with his supposable death. Only to find out that the idiot was still alive! So why wouldn't I be mad!"**

To this Naruto looked down in regret for making his summoned allies worry about him. "I know and I am sorry for doing what I did Shuryuu. But I didn't want to lose anyone else because of that bastard..." Said Naruto as he trailed off while looking at his Path Ways.

This time the blue dragon had stepped forward to his master. **"We understand why you have left Naruto. But still you should have contacted either the Toad Clan or our Clan to give us word you are alive." **Said the blue dragon said in a smooth young voice.

"I am very sorry Isamu, really I am." Said Naruto as he got different reactions from the four dragons as the red crystal one lowered it's head to the blond.

**"Are you going to enlighten us for the reason why you summoned us?" **Asked Yu-Wen in a calm voice that.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Naruto said as he began to recall the events that have taken place since his arrival in the Four Nations. The four dragons had nod their heads in understandment in why their master is fighting the Avatar. As they two felt the same way in his reasonings. "And so that is about it really." He finished.

**"Well this is a lot to take in Naruto-kun." **Said Xian-li as she looked into the blonds eyes. **"As always, we are here to help you anytime you summon us." **She said as the other three dragons agreed with her. **"But you still have not told us the reason why you called on us." **

"Eh, I guess I almost forgot." Naruto said as he gave a nervously laughed while making the girls behind him fall on the ground. "I need you four to go with my path ways to find any information on the Avatar." He said as made each path way go to a separate dragon. Gaara had gone next to Shuryuu, while Sakura went to Isamu and Itachi stood next to Xian-li. As Mikoto took her place next to Yu-Wen. "Also... If you are anywhere near a town. I need the Path Way to gather information on the bald brat. Is that understood everyone."

With that everyone with the summoned dragons left to do what the blond had asked of them. However once Naruto had turned around to look at the girls. He felt all three of them pressed against his body as they were a bit scared and not used to the idea of talking creatures. "So whats the plan now Azula-hime?" Asked Naruto

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Timeskip (2 Days with Gaang)_**

Aang had finished destroying two sand carriers as he was in semi-Avatar state with blind anger laced in his voice. As the leader of the Sand Raider's son told them that he sold Appa in Ba Sing Se. This however lead Aang to go into an even more angered version of the Avatar state.

Sokka then ran to the people of the desert as he had seen Aang like this before back at the Western Air Temple. "Just run away you guys! Its dangerous now!" Said Sokka as he along with his sister and Katara ran with the people.

"Damnit, twinkle-toes is going berserk!" Said Toph as she had to be lead by Katara. "Isn't there,anyway to calm him down. Because if this goes on then we'll all die!"

Katara had stopped in her run to see the angered Airbender as then let go of Toph to make her way back to Aang. Only for a hand to took her grasped her shoulder and she saw a red haired teen with the same rippled eyes as the blond. "Stay where you are. While I shall deal with your friend." Said Gaara as he looked at Aang being in a bubble of wind. "Go behind Shuryuu for safety." He said as he pointed.

Gaara then walked over in front of Aang as he saw the tattoos on the child's head was glowing with the ones on his hands. "If you do not stop this foolishness this instant. Then I shall subdue through other means." He said as the sand from his gourd shot out and started to swirl around his body as he has his arms crossed.

This had gotten the airebender's attention when he saw the Rinnegan in the red head's eyes. **"You!" **Yelled the many voices among Aang's one voice. **"You the reason why Appa was stolen in the first place!" **To this Gaara gave no reply as he kept his glass eyes gaze on the boy. **"I suppose Toph was right about you. However I see no giant snake with you this time around. Which meant that she was lying about that part of her story. Now you shall pay for getting Appa stolen!" **

"I think not child." Replied Gaara as he still made no move as the Avatar began to fly towards him. However just then a clawed like arm shot out from beneath Aang as it took hold of his right ankle. Before slamming the airbender on the sand ground which knocked the boy unconscious and made him revert to normal.

Sokka had seen what Gaara had done to Aang as he was going to throw his boomerang at the red head. Only for Shuryuu to get up at the last moment before walking to Gaara who just looked at the boy. "He could be more powerful. If he learns to control his temper. However I do not foresee him doing as such and will mot likely be killed in the future."

"And I can almost say the same thing for you." Said the Sand benders leader as they surrounded the red haired teen along with the Avatars friends. "As you can clearly see that you are out numbered."

Gaara did not even take a second glance at the people that formed a circle all around him with an unconscious Aang and an angered looking Shuryuu letting out a roar. "I shall repeat similar words that I once told Toph in our fight." Said Gaara in a cold voice. "Do not take the true master of the Desert lightly." **_"Suna no Mayu!" [Cocoon of Sand] _**. Whispered Gaara as the sand that is swirled from the gourd had formed a ball that encased both him and Aang inside along with Shuryuu.

"Toph do you think you can sand bend through that?" Asked Katara as she tried to peel through the cocoon. But found that the sand was not moving an inch.

Toph then walked up to the cocoon as she began to try to bend the sand out of the orb. But found that the sand was not bending to her will like her battle with Gaara outside the Library. "It's not working." Said Toph as she kept trying. "Its just like before at the library."

"Stand aside and let a real sand bender try." Said the leader as he started to get into a stance too. However he too got the excat same results at Toph. The leader then looked at Katara as she started to get worried about Aang. "Hey aren't you a water bender?" He asked as he got her attention. "You can use your water to soak the sand and then we can free the Avatar."

Katara then felt conflicted by using the water for something as this as it was her only way to defend herself. But just as she was going to come to a decsion on what she was going to do. The sand cocoon had burst open as the sand shot into the air and back down into Gaara's gourd as he stood on top of the land dragon with his arms crossed.

Just then Shuryuu turned around from the group as it ran through the sand benders. While leaving behind a confused group with the unconscios Avatar who is laying on the ground.

**_Some distance away (Gaara & Shuryuu)_**

Shuryuu then slowed down as it started to walk on the ground as it was nearing a forest area as it looked up at Gaara. **"I thought we were ordered to kill the gaki." **The dragon asked as Gaara closed his eyes.

"No, our master has only wanted information on where the child will be going." Replied Gaara as he got the new orders from Naruto after the information passed through to the blond in his mind. "I think he has a change of plans after hearing that the team was now ordered to take Ba Sing Se."

**"I see..." **Said Shuryuu. **So what are our orders now?"**

Gaara remained quiet for a moment before answering. "We are to gather all information on the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se."

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Else where: Same time (Mikoto)_**

Uchiha Mikoto had Wen-Yu land on the ground when she received the information that Gaara had attained in the desert. But she had went with the decision of placing a genjutsu around both herself and Wen-Yu. So that they would not arouse suspicion of a dragon flying through the area. She then landed on near the area of the small town that her master had already been too before going to the library. However once the dragon had landed on the ground as gently as it could. She then made her way to the small town with the mission of getting intel of Ba Sing Se. However just as she was about to walk into the town, she noticed that Zuko and his uncle had also arrived in the town. She that she would be recognized by the Akatsuki cloak she wore over her clothes. Mikoto then used another genjutsu over her body to make her self invisible.

She then began to follow the two Fire Nation fugitives to a small bar as Iroh had started a conversation with a man as they started to play Pai-Sho. Mikoto watched the play for a moment when she noticed that both players were in fact making a lotus symbol. She kept following the two as they went into a flower shop with different kinds of plants.

"It is an honor to meet a Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus." Said the shop keeper as he bowed as he opened the door wide open for iroh to enter the room.

Seeing this Mikoto took her chance as she entered the room before Iroh went inside the room. Which was in fact just any normal looking room with a few other people as the began to sit down in a circle.

"Tell me honorable members, the news of in the outside world." Irohs started as an elder man decided to speak up first..

The elder man stood up from his chair as he looked at Iroh. "Grandmaster Iroh, we have received news that Grandmaster Bumi of Omashu had surrendered the castle without a fight." Said the elderly man. "For reason we do not know of yet."

"That is most interesting." Replied Iroh as he looked at the table. "So he has decided to use Neutral Jing." He said as he looked around the table of members who understood what the Dragon of the West meant. "What is the news of the other three Grandmasters?"

"Sir." Said a middle age man who sat on the farthest to the left of Iroh. "Both Grandmaster Paindo is waiting for further orders on the next move. As Master Jeong Jeong is masking his way to Ba Sing Se. While Grandmaster Pakku has left his post at the North Pole and is making his journey to the South Pole."

Hearing this made the Dragon of the West chuckle at knowing why his fellow master is going to the South Pole. "I see, well that is good news to hear." Said Iroh before putting on a serious facial expression. "Everyone, I need all of you to do a serious mission for the Order."

This caught the gathering members by surprise before nodding their head as Iroh spoke again. "As you all have already know that the Avatar has returned to the world." He said as again the members nod. "However it appears an even larger threat has risen within the Fire Nation. In the form of a young man with bright yellow hair and strange purple eyes that have many rings spreading. This person is powerful enough to disrupt the Avatar's powers with an unknown force. He has very strange fire bending powers that surpass even my own and I need for everyone of you to gather what little information you can get on this person. Because he is an even bigger threat to the Avatar than Fire Lord Ozai is right now. For now, all I can tell you is that he wears a strange black coat with red clouds"

Hearing this made Mikoto's eyes narrow at what the old man was trying to do as she was about to make her escape. But stopped when another member of the group spoke up. "Grandmaster Iroh, what will you do once you leave here?" Asked a young member who looked to be a bit older than Sokka.

"I will make my way to Ba Sing Se with my nephew once I leave." Answered Iroh as he smiled. "So I will need to have some arrangements to get us there to safely and it would be prefect to hide. Since I am a fugitive among the Fire Nation." He finishes as he saw a person walk out another door.

The Deva Path finally saw her chance to make her escape as she leaped from the shadows to the door before it closed on her. As she came out of a simple looking house that looked a bit shabby. She then made her way out of the house and went back to where Wen-Yu was waiting for her.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Sakura (1 day later else where)_**

Sakura had gotten off Isamu who after about two and half hours of flying found the ocean as he decided to swim to any location that had human life. While the Asura Path rode on the sea dragons back in the trip. Until the pair spotted a small island on the right side of them and Isamu sense the presence of people there. Once the dragon made it to land he to let his passenger off the island to do her mission. He then felt a stir in the water was telling him a creature is inhabiting the area.

**"I am sorry." **Said Isamu as he looked at the pink haired girl. **"But I must attend to something of great importance, while you are doing your mission."**

Sakura looked back to smile at the summoned dragon. "It is alright Isamu." She said as she then started to walk into the area. However once she came upon a small town of some sorts. She was nearly struck down by a someone in green armor and white face paint.

"Halt!" said a girl in redish-brown hair as she looked to be the leader. "Why are you trespassing on our lands?" Demanded the girl.

Sakura held her hands up in the air. "I come in peace." She said as she watched the girls slowly inch their way to her. "I am looking for information on Ba Sing Se."

"Sorry, but is see no reason to believe you." Said the leader as she pulled out a golden fan. "Only people from the Fire Nation wear red in the world and you are wearing plenty of that color."

hearing this made the pink haired medic have an irritated look in her Rinnegan eyes. "We can do this the peaceful way in your girls answering my questions or we can do it the hard way where I can beat it out f you." Sakura said darkly as this made at least one Kyoshi Warrior flinch at the worlds.

The frightened Kyoshi Warrior then steeled herself for a battle as she was a bit scared by the medics eyes. "I told you that we are not going to tell you anything hussy."

Hearing this made Sakura have a tick mark on her forehead as she looked at the leader. "Well then I guess choose the hard way then." She said as she bit her thumb and placed it on a seal that is on her gloved wrist. As a loud puff of smoke exploded from no where and once the smoke finally cleared the Kyoshi Warriors view. They saw that the pink haired medic was carrying a very large sword they have never seen before as Sakura held it with ease in one hand as she smirked. "Oh don't worry I won't kill you." Said Saukra in a sweet voice. "I am just going to hurt you... A LOT!" She said the last part in an angry voice as she charged the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sakura then swung the Kubukiri Houchou to the her left as this made the Kyoshi Warriors duck the attack. Once it the weapon had passed over the five girl's heads as they got up to counter attack the pink haired intruder. However what their leader did not expect was that the girl had used the motion in winging the sword. Had used the momentum from the attack to spin her body around as she kicked the leader in the stomach. With enough force to send the Kyoshi leader sailing to the side as she slammed on her back to a tree.

"SUKI!" The four remaining girls said as they saw their leader go down.

"Oi!" called out Sakura as she looked at her opponents. "You should worry about yourselves instead of your leader." Said Sakura as she went on the attack again. This time she threw on of the girls into the air as followed her airborne opponent by jumping and started to punch the female warrior in the chest and shoulders without chakra enhancements. But after she got five punches into the girls body, Sakura then grabbed the Kyoshi Warrior by the head. Then three the girl in to the water before coming back down as she pulled back her right fist. Once the medic had finally come down to the ground as she punched the land to make some of the beach floor crack. Which made the rest of the girls trapped into the crack of the ground. Sakura then looked back to see the one named Suki as she struggled up to her feet.

"Now are you going to tell me what I need to know?" Asked Sakura as she gazed into the resisting eyes of Suki as she spit on her face.

"I told you!" She said angerly. "I wont answer you!"

Sakura frowned at Suki's response in not answering her questions. However the pink haired medic then looked over the Kyoshi Warrior's body up and down before grinning a perverted smile on her face.

It was only known to Naruto himself is that his Path Ways still retained their personalities even after becoming his puppet. Though he would not see each person as a puppet just as Nagato used to see his bodies. But it was also known to only Naruto is when he and Sakura were dating before she passed away. Is that the girl seemed to like both sides of sex when they were together when they were walking around the village. Even at times she would lean into the blonds ear in saying that some girl looked really hot.

Sakura then pressed her body very close against Suki's as her breasts were a bit bigger than the Kyoshi Warriors. "I bet you never tasted the pleasures of another woman, have you." Said Sakura in a seductive whisper that made Suki shudder. Then suddenly Sakura looked up into the sky. "What I was just asking." Said the pink haired girl. "You don't have to be so stingy, geeze." She replied before sighing in frustration as she went back to the water.

However just as Sakura was going to take a step closer to the water. A giant piranha looking fist was thrown out of the water as it looked to be missing a few parts of its body. Sakura then looked to the water to see that Isamu surfaced his head from the water with blood on his mouth. "I take it that he did not taste that good?" Asked the medic.

**"On the contrary." **Said Isamu as he was still chewing some of the body he had in his mouth. **"I just wish he was a bit cooked to make him enjoyable." **He added as he looked at the defeated girls in green. **"I take it that you have completed your mission?"**

"Hai..." Sakura said flatly before jumping on the sea dragons head. "Let's go, we're done where."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Itachi (Some Bar, that night)_**

Itachi walked into the bar as he figured that places of these kinds, can get any kinds of usefull information. Just as the man was about to enter the bar, he saw a couple of men thrown out through the window. This made the Uchiha curious of who could do such a thing with two heavy looking people. Itachi then opened the door slightly to see a woman with long black hair with a grey eye liner on as she was wearing a black dress. With a pair of long gloves that went past her elbows and her hair covered the eye on her right side.

But just as he was about to enter ithe bar he heard. _"Oi, mark something nearby Itachi!" _Hearing this made the man sigh at his masters perverted mind. Though he could not really saying anything since the blond had traveled with Jiraiya for three years.

"Does your lewd behavior know, no bounds?" Asked Itachi as he did not get the reply he wanted.

_"Shut up teme and do what I say!" _Replied the voice as the Uchiha sighed before saying. "Fine..."

Itachi then went over to a nearby tree as he marked it with a tri-pronged kunai as a few seals appeared on the trunk. "It's ready." Said Itachi in a bored voice.

Just then a yellow flash appeared in seconds to reveal one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. "let go inside shall we?" Said the blond as he did not wait to get a reply from his Human Path as he followed the blond.

Then as they entered the bar that looked to be in a rough housing with other people, everything stopped for them. This of course mad the two a bit irritated as they both did not like the sort of attention that leads to fights. However this place seemed to be what they did not like at all or rather this was Itachi's point of view. Naruto on the other hand looked off to the side to see the woman sitting by herself as she caught his eye looking back at hers. "I thought your orders were to gather information on the Avatar Naruto-kun."

"We will...geeze, your just like Gaara." Complained Naruto as he then saw the woman began to walk over to him.

"Well I have never seen a person like you in these parts." She said as she looked over the blond. "Nor have I seen anyone with your haire color."

"Well I am one of a kind." Replied Naruto as he did the same with the woman. But before he could say anything further to her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he saw a poorly dressed man with scars on his body glare at him. "Yo man, if you don't mind I rather not be touched by men."

To this the man became even more angered as he gripped Naruto's shoulder even tighter. Which by now annoyed the blond sennin as he brough out his hand to which looked to be consumed in lightning. Naruto then placed his hand on the mans shoulder as his body started to get electricuted. Once the blond saw that the man finally had enough to handlem he let go. "Next time, just leave me the hell along." Naruto said as he leaned down and saw the woman look at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" She asked in awe of his power

Naruto let out a grin on his face before saying. "It-is-a-secret." Then winked at the woman. "Besides I didn't catch your name anyways."

"It's June." She asnwered as she saw the blond took a thoughtfull pose before writing something down. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just taking down notes for a book." Answered naruto as he did not say what, but thought. _"Icha Icha you have a new character."_

"Excuse me." Itachi had cut in as his voice made the two look at him. "But would you have any information on Ba Sing Se we could have?"

June then looked at the Uchiha for a moment as she shook her head no. "Sorry but my information is not cheap and has a price."

To this Naruto snapped his finger before saying. "Damn!" As he looked to Itachi. "Looks like we are going to have to get the information the hardest way."

"I know." Replied Itachi as he closed his eyes as this made June inch her hand to her whip.

"We're going to have to ask around the place." Said Naruto as June face faulted in the blonds words.

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well I hope everyone has enjoyed the episode of Sennin vs Avatar.**

**

* * *

**

**_DRC: Special_**

"Hello again everyone." Said Gin with his usual smile. "Now today we are going to talk about one of the Six Path Ways that Naruto-san can use and the is the Animal Path."

Gin the taps the flat-screen monitor as it show Gaara on top of a giant snake. "Now as you can see here in this picture. Is that the Animal Path has the ability to summon many creatures at will. To which everyon animal that is summon can do many different abilities and can do just about anything the master orders." Said Gin as he then looked out to the screen. "Hmmm... I wonder if they can even be ordered to do house hold chores like cleaning and other stuff?"

**"Oi!" **Said a gruff voice from the TV as it showed the summon dragon of Shuryuu. **"We're not your cleaners. So don't get any funny ideas on stuff like that and besides if you thought something like that. Then you must be the lazist person in the world."**

**"This coming from a person who complains a lot." **Said the voice of Xian-li as she came into the screen. **"Even at home that is all you ever do."**

"I hate to break this up people." Said a voice below the dragons to reveal Sokka. "But when are going to do a special on me here? Since I am kinda the star of this show. As I help bail Aang out a lot of things."

**"You know I stand corrected." **Said Xian-li as she looked at Sokka. **"This guy here is far worse than you."**

"Hey take that back!" Said Sokka as he threw his boomerang at Xian-li. Only to hit Shuryuu in the eye.

**"You stupid brat!" **Yelled Shuryuu as he chased Sokka who yelled out "Save me!"


	4. Victory in Defeat

**I am happy to know that my story is still be seen by you loyal fans and I hope that this next chapter will be good for you. Along with my grammar in this episode of DRC. So I would like to get to some questions before we go with the episode of DRC:.**

* * *

**_Q & A_**

**_Holymarine - _**I am sorry to say that I will not be pairing Sakura in this story.

**_Futon Lord - _**I cannot answer your questions. Because that would spoil the surprise.

**_FumetsuKaji - _**I am playing with an idea in my head for Yue the spirit of the moon in the series.

**_Skelo - _**Thank you for saying your opinion on the Path of Rinnegan. Now as for my grammar and spelling errors. I am really trying to work on it. But I am not prefect, so you will have to bare with errors no matter how small they will be in the future.

* * *

**Now that I have answered some questions in the last episode of DRC. We shall now start new episode now.**

**I do not own Naruto or Avatar The Last Air Bender**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Victory in defeat_**

Naruto along with his Human Path began to ask questions in the bar about the running of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. To which Itachi had to avoid touching a person with his bare hands. Because he would end in reading everything the individual has done in their entire life time. But unlike Madara, the person he touched would not die. Because the ability needed a requirement of control, to which Itachi has a great control over chakra.

While the two men were asking question on the great Earth Kingdom city. They were both aware that a certain bounty hunter started to watch their movements as they kept asking questions. To this the blond sennin then walked over to the bounty hunter as was getting no where in getting information here.

"Okay..." Naruto says in a defeated tone. "What is the price for your information June."

To this the bounty hunter gave a smirk to the cloaked blond as he gave in. "You make it seem, like getting info from me is a bad thing." Said June as she walked around him in circles. "Who knows, if everything is what I like... we both may walk away happy from this." She finished as the last part was in more of a seductive whisper. Which made Naruto shiver a bit from her warm breath.

"Oho, still whats the price you're asking for?" Said Naruto as he did not take his eyes off the woman through his Human Paths vision. However the only response he got back from June was. "Follow me."

The two males followed the beautiful bounty hunter outside the bar as she went up to a large creature. That looked like a giant anteater mixed with some dog with a strange looking nose. June then went up to the beast as the said creature smelled her hand before nuzzling into the woman's arms. "This is my partner Nyla." Spoke June as she saw the two males raise their eye brows at her. "Most of the time I do not need anyones help when I get a job. But this one is a bit more difficult as the people I am going after have numbers on their side and I get the feeling that you two are not strangers to a fight." Finished June before looking at the blond. "Especially you with that lightning trick you did back there."

The cloaked men did not say anything for a moment, until Itachi looked at June. "Will you give us the needed information on Ba Sing Se once we are finished?" Asked Itachi in his usual monotone voice.

"My word is my bond." Said June.

"Ah good enough for me." Replied Naruto as he did not care at the moment before slamming his hand on the ground. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" _**. he called out as he summoned Wan Shi Tong before them and his Rinnegan eyes looked around. " Catch up with us later okay." Naruto said to his Human Path who nod his head and turned his back on the two.

"Something wrong?" Asked June as she saw the blond shrug his while saying. "Nah, he just needs to see a friend of mine before he comes along and don't worry he will catch up. So where too?"

"Just follow me for now." Replied the bounty hunter as she wiped her regins.

**_8 days (Naruto, Human Path & June)_**

The blond sennin lay himself down on the back of his summoned owl as it flew behind June. Who looked back a few times to see the blonds hand wave at her from where he is laying. Though it did kind of annoy her to see Naruto who is not even paying attention (to her personally) to where they are going. But she was also a bit curious about the blond and she wanted to know how he was able to make a black owl appear out of nowhere.

"So how were you able to do that?" She asked as she turned her head at the owl.

"Do what?" Replied Naruto a bit lazily.

"The whole making an animal appear out of nowhere trick?" Said June.

Hearing this made the Rikudou Sennin sit up. "Oh that... it's a secret." Smirked Naruto as this made June sigh. "Besides knowing that has its own price too and it's a very steep one at that."

"Really." Commented June as she sat backwards on her saddle. "I wonder if that price is a good one to pay?"

To this Naruto let out a wide grin as he looked at the woman. "Maybe yes, maybe no... who knows." He replied back. "So are there yet?"

June then looked to Nyla who saw the fur start to frizzle. "We can stop here. We are close enough to nor be spotted." Said June as she brought up a large paper that showed a groups of men along with 16 more with him. "This is going to be one of my biggest bounties I ever went after and even I know when I need help sometimes."

"And you brought me here to help you out." Finished Naruto without looking at the woman.

"Well you catch on pretty fast." Commented June as she looked out above the trees to see smoke rising a distance away. "To be honest, before you two came to the bar. I was just going to give up on finding someone to help me out and when I saw you do that thing with your lightning skill. You know the rest." Said the bounty hunter as she looked into the rippled eyed blond.

"So you were impressed by my skills were you." Said Naruto as he "stretched" his arms into a fee posing stances. As June just gave him a blank stare until she smirked.

"I guess you could call it that." She Replied after adding. "If you mean by showing off."

"Well, whatever... It got me here with you, didn't it." Shot back Naruto as he saw the bounty laugh at him.

"Yeah it did." Said June as she leaned against Nyla. "All we need to do now is wait for your friend to catch up before sun rise. So that we can go in and capture these guys by surprise as we will have that cover of darkness on our side with us."

Naruto then turned his back on the bounty hunter which caught her attention. "Going to the bathroom." Naruto called back before she was going to say anything.

Just as soon as he found himself in a good enough distance away from June. Naruto then summoned his Human Path to him. Itachi then opened his eyes as he looked at his master. "Were you about to get impatient about waiting, Naruto-kun?"

"Lets just go." Naruto said as he was followed by Itachi.

After returning to where June is waiting as she wanted to know how Itachi manage to catch up. When Naruto reminded her the reasons why they were in the area. Which made her realize that her support fund was ridding on this night and she became serious about her job. Naruto spend this time walking to where the smell of burning wood was coming from.

They had arrived at the small camp where the bandits were staying fir the night as all of them looked a bit drunk. While the others were just plain asleep. Seeing this as a chance June whispered into the blonds ear saying that they have to quietly, take out the still conscious drunks while being silent. Naruto just waved her off with understanding as this was he easiest way to deal with enemies in state and found it to be very he decided to use a shunshin jutsu to get around the awaken drunks before knocking them out.

"That was very boring." Said Naruto as he was annoyed by doing things like this. "You gonna tie them up now?"

It was sometime later that June along with Naruto and Itachi had made their way to some sort of exchange point. To this it reminded the blond on the death of Asuma as he watched the bounty hunter collecting her pay. But decided not to say anything because he learned that the world was indeed not a very pretty place and people needed to do what they could to get by. He then looked to see the female bounty hunter finish counting her pay for her latest bounty.

"So what now?" Asked Naruto as he saw the bounty hunter leans in closer to him.

To this June gave the blond a playful smirk. "Well I must say that you are a prefect partner, Naruto." Said June as she saw the blond raise his brow. "I have partnered myself with others. But I was the one who did the work, while the other person expects to be paid for watching."

"Well I have to be getting back to my friends now." Just as Naruto was going to walk away from her. He found that June pinned him against the wall with a seductive smile on her face.

"Allow me to show you how much I want to thank you." Said June.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Else where _**

Aang found himself looking into the eyes of the beast that was lurking in the waters of the Serpents Pass. As he found the reasons why the path way was named as such. He then saw that Katara made a path of ice with her water bending as a means to save their new friends. The child airbender then knew that he had to protect them as a means to get back into Katara's good side. Since the incident back in the desert, she just seemed to put a little distances between them. Though he did try to ask numerous times on why she was being like this toward him. He would never get a straight answer from the girl in general and it did annoy him slightly.

Katara then saw a chance to hopefully delay the giant serpent as she froze apart of the beasts body that is still in the water. Which did not really pan out as the beast just freed itself with no effort on its part. It was here that the water tribes girl saw that she stood no chance against the ocean beast.

Meanwhile further out the ocean was the Asura path who is laying on the head of Isamu. Though the body is a puppet as Naruto really worked hard at trying to keep the girls personality the same and in a sense her own train of thoughts. Which he did on each Path that took him months to prefect on his own. Just as Sakura was looking out to the bright sky that loomed over head in her trip back to her master. She then felt the water dragon come to a stop in his swimming.

"Why are we slowing down?" Asked the pink haired medic as she looked down on the blue dragon.

**"There seems to be a battle going on up ahead." **Answered Isamu as he looked up at Sakura. **"What shall we do?"**

The Asura Path then focused her Rinnegan eyes as she closed in on the battle. She did not say anything for a moment or two as she knew that the Animal Path had done to the Aang days ago. However she then noticed a certain Kiyoshi Warrior with the Avatars group as the pinkette licked her lips. Even though the information would be sent back to her master who was currently doing something of his own at the moment.

"We're going to help the bald kid and his friends." Said Sakura as she had a perverted smile on her face. "Besides I have being wanting a rematch with the girl in white make up for days now. So I will tell you my plan and listen well..."

The Gaang were becoming tired of defending their new friends while at the same time getting them across the frozen waters. Katara then was starting to feel a bit fatigue as she was using every water bending skill she had not to kill the beast. But to drive it away from them and get some much needed rest before going to Ba Sing Se. However it did not seem that luck was not really on her side as she saw the giant Serpent was going to slam its large tail on her. Only for the beast to be blown back a few deep by Aang as he fell back into the deep waters before resuming its attack. Only for a long bright blue finned tail to collide with the body of the giant serpent and using this chance one chance. Aang along with Katara made their way back to their friends where it was safe for them once again. However the moment they reach land once more, a loud roar was heard behind them and a giant blue sea monster that towered over the serpent was seen.

"Isamu sure like to enjoy a fight on some occasions." Said a sweet voice from up behind them. The Gaang then turned around to see Sakura who is sitting on one of the high grounds with her legs crossed in a seductive manner. "It's been awhile cue-ball." She said as it made Aang frown at her. To which she did not really care for at the moment as she saw Suki in the back. "Oh my fancy meeting you here."

Suki then looked a little flushed when Sakura's eyes met her own as the memory of their first encounter came back. "How did you find me?" Suki demanded from the pinkette. Who just simply raised a brow at the question.

"I would have to know where you're going if I was following you." Said Sakura as she looked at the Kiyoshi Warrior. "Even if I was following you from the start. You know that you already know that you cannot beat me." Sakura said as she unsealed the Kubukiri Houcho and carried the sword in one hand with ease. Sakura then jumped down to the ground as she vanished in mid-air. Only to reappear behind the Kiyoshi Warrior with one of her hand rubbing the inside of her leg. While the other hand started to trail down under her green robes of her clothes. "So are you still curious about what I said Suki..." She said in a very seductive whisper as her breath made Suki shiver.

"H-HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Yelled Sokka as he brought his club down to knock the Asura Path out and away from his girl friend. Only to fail as Sakura then caught the weapon in her hand without even looking at the water tribesman.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Said Sakura in a dark tone of voice as she looked at Sokka with an annoyed look on her face. She then looked back to Suki once more. "Think about what I said..." With that said Sakura then jumped over the entire group and did a chakra enhanced jump into the ocean. Only to land on the head of Isamu who opened his mouth as the Asura Path jumped on his tongue and went into his mouth as he went back in the water.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_With Naruto_**

The blond Rikudou Sennin found himself standing beside in a area that was outside of a Fire Nation campsite. He then looked around to see that Ty Lee was the one who used the tri-pronged kunai to summon him back. He was then tackled by the circus girl who looked really happy to see him once more. To the point where she is rubbing her cheek against his whiskered one as he chuckled at the girl before getting up.

"I take it that you missed me Ty-chan." Naruto said as he saw the girl smile even wider.

"I sure did Naruto." Ty Lee answered as she got up from him. "Things have been so very boring without you around."

"So where is Azula-hime?" Naruto asked as he noticed that the circus girl was still holding on to him. "But serious Ty-chan, I need to speak with Azula as I have information on the Avatar and you know how she is about that."

Ty Lee the let go of the blond rather reluctantly as Naruto looked at thei girl with his Rinnegan eyes as he took in her curves. Then started to remember the day he spent peeping on them at the waterfall. For a moment the blond sennin started to picture the circus girl without her clothes. But then psuh those thoughts out of his mind as he needed to see Azula as soon as possible.

"I know what you mean whiskers." Said Ty Lee as she saw the blond was crouching down while sulking to himself.

"Why is it that I can never be rid of that damn name..." Naruto spoke while sobbing to himself.

"Well at least your not being called the bored one all the time." Said a voice from behind the two teenagers as Naruto saw Mai with her arms folded. "So you found out something on the Avatar and want to go speak with Azula right away."

"What no hello hug?" Said Naruto as he mockingly faked his sadness. "And here I thought we were getting to know each other Mai-chan. By the way are you still going to follow up on my favor?"

"Ugh your such a pervert." Mai said as she turned her face as she did not see the grin on the blond.

"I am not a pervert." Naruto said as he defended himself from the projectile throwing girl look at him with a slight glare. "Bwahahahah, I'm sorry Mai-chan but you are just so easy to tease sometimes." He said in between his laughter as he saw Mai give him a small smile in return along with Ty-Lee. "So how have you girls been doing without me?"

"What was there to do in the first place." Said Mai as she waved her hand dismissingly at the blond. "The only thing new that has even happened to us is that we were ordered to return to our base of operations. But I think that Azula was very much annoyed by the fact that we force to come back."

"Really..." Replied Naruto as he scratched his chin. "I guess I should go talk to her now and let her know what I found out on that brat."

With that said Naruto the closed his eyes to sense the Fire Princess energy signature. Once he found her signature, he made his way to her tent which is most likely to be the bigger than the others. He then entered without even asking as he knew that she knew he was the only one daring to do anything. One he entered he saw the said princess to be looking over a few plans that are battle formations. Seeing this made the blond grin a little as he snuck over to her. Once he got close enough to Azula he leaned in behind her with his breath gently blowing past her ear. "Did you miss me Azula-hime?"

"What did I say about you sneaking up one me?" Said Azula in a near threatening voice. But was actually smiling when she heard Naruto's voice coming from behind her. "Were you able to find out anything on the Avatar?"

Naruto then looked at the Fire Princess for a moment before giving the girl a smirk. "I have and more I might add." He said when he saw the Fire princess raised a brow at him. "Well the kid is heading toward Ba Sing Se as we speak and well I found out that your brother along with your uncle is heading there as well."

"Well I cannot say that is surprising at least when it concerns those two." Azula spoke as she started let her hair down. "Ba Sing Se is one of the only other places that the Fire Nation does not have any control over. So it would be the ideal place to seek refuge among it's people and those that have lost their homes in this war." She finished saying before turning around to look at some of the plans for her invasion of Ba Sing Se only to remember that Naruto said that he found more information. "By the way was there something else you wanted to tell me."

"About that you see..."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Time Skip (1 week later with Naruto)_**

Naruto along with the rest of the Fire team looked at the new weapon that was made to break through the gate of Ba Sing Se. The girls of the team looked on with different expression on their faces. Azula had an expression of being pleased by the vehicle while Ty-Lee just simple looked at it with awe. Mai on the other hand just gave the weapon a look with her usual bored look on her face with a mutter of annoyance. However Naruto just simply looked at the machine with a face that almost matched Mai's.

"You know I can just break the gate down with one of my own summons or a jutsu." Said Naruto as he clearly was not sure on why he was just here. "I mean this thing looks like its going to take a long time to get to Ba Sing Se."

Azula then turned around to look at Naruto for a moment before looking back at the new siege weapon. "Naruto you can look at it like this." Spoke Azula as she waved her hand a bit. "Think of it as me asking you to take a break from gathering that information you brought back to me- I mean us!"

Naruto did not give a response as he did not want to further make Azula embarrassed than she was already. "So you want me to sit back and enjoy the show, ne.?" Said Naruto as he knew the Fire Princess finally calmed down. "Well i guess I can do that but it'll be no fun. But if I learned anything from my life as a ninja. Then its not wise to argue with a woman on what she wants."

Azula then gave the Rikudou Sennin a playful smirk. "Well it looks like your a lot smarter than most men."

_"What choice did I have when I was seeing Sakura and Hinata when they were alive." _Thought Naruto as he really did not want to go down memory lane as something came to mind. "Wait a minute Azula-hime. What about the bald gaki and his friends as I am sure that they might already be in Ba Sing Se."

"Just let me handle that if they come at us." She replied before walking outside her tent with Naruto following right behind her.

Naruto knew that he was not going to win this argument as he sighed in defeat. "Alright then Azula-hime, I wont do anything no matter what."

"Good." Replied Azula. "All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

**_Timeskip_**

Naruto sat a top one of the smaller roofs of the stone gate of Ba Sing Se under a genjutsu as he watched with absolute boredom. However he turned his head to the right when he heard someone say something about civilians. Then a grin appeared on his face to see that the Gaang had arrived at the gate.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang introduced himself. "Take me to whoever is in charge."

Naruto the just got annoyed with the airbender in saying he wanted to meet someone. "Jeez, are you just going to use that same phrase whereever it suits you?" Naruto called out as he saw the Gaang look everyone for him. But noticed that Toph was having her head in his direction as he canceled the genjutsu as he tried to make an impression of Aang. "I'm the Avatar and I think that you are wrong or I'm the Avatar and we would like your help with food. Talk about someone who uses his own status to get a little help."

Aang then used swung his staff on the ground to make a sort of wind attack as it sped after the blond. Only for the said teen to jump out of the way with ease on his part. While on the airdbender's right, Sokka threw his boomerang at Naruto in hopes to get some kind of injury on him. But that also failed when Naruto brought out the two light blue swords from his leg holster and slashed the air as the wind diverted Sokka's weapon.

"I have to admit that your team work is getting a little better cue-ball." Spoke the sage as he sounded a little impressed as he closed his eyes when a strain of hair fell from his head. "Hmm... you actually manage to cut a few hairs from my head."

"I'm not going to make this easy for you Naruto." Spoke Aang as he was joined by Sokka and Katara with her water in the ready. "This time i know you can be hurt and I will do all in my power to stop you."

Naruto for his part just got a little more annoyed by the young airbender and decided to get him off his own ego. "Look here you bald headed little monkey." Naruto spoke in an angry tone. "Just because you manage to cut a little hair off my head. Does not mean that you have what it takes to defeat me all be because of that little move. In fact i could take out this whole bridge without any help from that drill of Azula-hime's. But she told me not to do anything that would lead me to fighting today and I will never argue with a woman. Which is something you should learn one of these days eventually. But I heard something interesting from Mai-chan days ago about you airbenders."

"Yeah so what?" Anng said as he glared at the blond.

"Is it true that you people are all alike monks and give up wordly things to become who you are?" Asked the Naruto as he saw Aang nod his head. "So then how is it that your people keep your line going?"

To this Aang looked at Naruto with a blank look on his face with a few question marks going around his head. While on the other side, everyone adopted a thoughtful looks on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

_"Is this guy really serious?" _Thought Naruto as he raised a brow at Aang. "Your kidding right? I mean is how can you people be a monk and teach young kids to be airbenders without doing it?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Aang asked harshly while everyone around him blushed as they knew what he meant.

Naruto then looked off to the side to see two familiar figures rushing at the earthbenders. "Oh it looks like Mai-chan and Ty-chan are going out for exercise." Naruto said as he shade his eyes from the sun to look in the distance. " Now if you don't mind me I am just going to watch the how things play out."

It had not been a good day for the members of Team Fire as they were defeated by the Gaang once again. Though Azula was about to ask why her blond teammate did not help in the battle. She clearly remembered that she told him not to do anything this time around if the Avatar got involved. To which she berated herself on this decision as it could have led her to invade the gate in the name of her father Fire Lord Ozai as she took her female fury on one of her officers in their camp.

"I hardly agree with taking over Ba Sing Se would be special in doing for this Ozai guy." Naruto scoffed at the soldiers around as they gasped at his words and some just narrowed their eyes at him. "From what I see here is that if could get through the gate. How would Ozai take credit for something he is not leading himself on."

Mai then raised a brow at the blond sennin as she wanted to know where he was going with this. "If that is the case, then please enlighten the rest of us." She spoke with her voice having a curious tone in it. "I am sure the troops also wish to know what you mean by your words and I do not think that some of them liked what you said."

Naruto then opened his eyes as he is leaning his back against the Azlua's throne. "Well I fail to see where Ozai is getting credit in something he has no intention to come himself." Spoke the blond as everyone around him listen on in interest. "Now as far as I am concerned with this matter is that Azula is the one who lead the operation. But I fail to see where her father fits in all the glory when he has not raised a finger as he sits in his throne."

Soon everyone in the camp was now muttering voices of agreement on what the blond said. At the same time those that are loyal were finding themselves drawn to the blond and found themselves questioning their loyalty to the current Fire Lord. "Now I must ask you, soldiers of the Fire Nation this one question." Naruto continued as he saw the troops with the members of Team Fire giving their complete attention to him. "Who sits before us and leading to victory in our Nation? I will tell you who that person is as she stands tall even in the face of defeat and is making plans for a new attack on the Earth Capital of Ba Sing Se, is Princess Azula herself. I ask that all you please to be patient when it comes to our next move and give out complete support to our strong Princess."

Azula was about to say something in return to Naruto's speech of her being a strong princess. But she was silenced by the calls of her troops in their support for her. "ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA! ALL HAIL PRINCESS AZULA!"

After the troops under her command left the to rest for the night found themselves to be restless after hearing Naruto's speech. Gave everyone a new look on their crown princess as they went to train. But who would have known this night would turn to be a vocal point in the history books of the Four Nations.

Just as Naruto was going to lay down for rest of the recent events of the failed mission at Ba Sing Se. He saw two of large snakes slithering in his direction carrying two separate large scrolls on their back and he let out a pleased smile on his face.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter of Sennin vs The Avatar and I am very sorry from the long wait I have made you all endure. But I hope this episode of the DRC: Speical makes up for it.**

* * *

**_DRC: Special_**

"Oh hello, fans of DRC: Sennin vs The Avatar." Said Gin as he hid his book of Icha Icha Shinigaimi with a picture of Matsumoto Rangiku on the cover and failed to hide the nose bleed. "Welcome back to this edition of DRC: Special once again. Now I wish to correct myself in my explanation of the Deva Path of Naruto-san's Rinnegan." Take his pointer out and shows pictures of Pein. "As everyone knows that the Deva Path can control gravity to the said bodies will. But it is not known that the skills can be used repeatedly as **_Shinra Tensei_** has a five second delay before being at full use."

Shows battles of Pein along with Naruto who are using the said jutsu. The screen changes to the Deva Path floating in the sky with his arms outstretched and over the village of Konoha. The changes to a video of Pein using Chibaku Tensei on the Kyuubi Naruto who is being sealed in an orb of earth.

"Now we have **_Chibaku Tensei_**" Spoke Gin with his usual smile on his face as Pein unleashed a black orb into the sky above which is making a planet. "This jutsu is not like **_Shinra Tensei _**which is used as a defense skill. Come to think about it, is this jutsu even worth having with there is nothing to be sealed?"

"But of course." Said a deep weakened voice that belongs to Nagato formerly of Akatsuki who is joined with Yahiko. "This jutsu can be used for many purposes that would make Jiraiya of the Sennin jealous."

Yahiko then placed a hand over Gin's shoulder who gave the former captain a toothy grin. "Just follow along and I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"Huh, but I can leave my show now." Said Gin as he was being pulled away.

**_To Be Continued_**


	5. Rebirth & Reflections

**Welcome to the fifth chapter of DRC: Sennin vs The Avatar even though it was not as good as the original. But I am not going to quit making this fic of mine and will continue to write it. Well I am not sure if I am good at writing a lemon scene as I never made one to begin with. So all I can ask, is that you will have to bare with me on it okay.**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, Avatar the last airbender or Bleach.**

**Now let us go on with the show and I hope you look forward to the DRC: Special hosted by none other than Ichimaru Gin.**

**Gin: Hello and I hope you will enjoy my show as I am, see you then.**

**Me: Thank you Gin.**

**Gin: By the way are you going to do a Lemon scene in this chapter?**

**Me: ...We'll see (yes there is a lemon)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Rebirth and Reflections_**

Naruto then looked out on the lake shore where the tank made it's stop on the from looking for a way to enter Ba Sing Se. Though he was not entirely alone in this location as he saw Mai was washing her hair in her bathing suit. To which Naruto found to be really eye catching in his opinion as she decided to call in his winning bet. The blond in question told her that if she was uncomfortable with doing such a thing then she didn't have to. But the said girl told him that she wanted to do this and inwardly wondered if he would like her figure. Naruto then gave a loud whistle at the girl.

"I need to make sure that I have this image burned in my skull." He said as he was not dressed in his Akatsuki cloak. But rather in an black hakama style pants and a pair of low black feet fittin shoes with an anbu stle shirt on as he watched Mai looking at him. Which caused the blond to grin at the knife throwing girl while doing a few stretches as his ash grey haori lay on the ground. "So, see anything you like Mai-chan?"

**_[A/n: This is the look for Naruto in my Crimson Moon fic without the face mask]_**

"Hmph, I thought I was the one who would be showing off." Said Mai as her cheeks turned bright red at seeing her teammates toned body. Bu then a thought came to her mind in seeing him dressed differently. "How come you're not wearing that black coat of yours anymore?"

"I kinda thought it was time for a change." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Besides I can't afford to be stuck in the past all my life..._Right, Nagato" _He said before mentally saying the last part to himself as he felt the winds breeze by in the form of some answer.

"Now those are some strange looking bugs." Said Mai as she saw thousands of white bugs flying around their location.

This caused the blond to stand up from his seat to see the paper bugs start to gather into a human form. "looks like my scout came back with some interesting news for me." Said Naruto with a smile on his face when the bugs took the form of an older woman with blue hair and wearing a figure fitting outfit.

**_With Azula_**

The Fire Princess could not really understand what was happening before her eyes. A moment ago she went from coming back a failed attempt to breech the mighty gates of Ba Sing Se. To having complete loyalty from her troops than that of her fathers as he used fear to control his troops. It's not that she was not greatful in having the support of her people, but there was a fire in her that came forth. Though this fire started to burn stronger when Naruto had talked her into letting her troops help out any village they came upon. Though the people of the said villages agreed out of fear for their lives. They later changed their opinions slowly when Azula assured the people would be safe under her rule. To serve as proof of that fact in her words, she had the troops make a symbol of the Fire Nation out of hay as she burned it down with her fire bending. Only for Naruto to make a new symbol out of crystal which took the form of a crescent moon within a red circle of flames.

"Yo Azula-hime, you decent?" Naruto asked as he creaked the door open.

The voice of her blond teammate brought back to reality from her thoughts. "You can come in." Said Azula as she watched the teen come in with his smile. "Would you mind telling me why you're in such high spirits Naruto?"

"Which do you want the good new or the better news?" He asked.

The Fire Princess then let out a smirk on her face to which she wanted to know first. "I would like to know the better news first." She said as she saw the blond smirk at her.

"Well the troops that you sent out to hunt down the Saber-tooth Moose Lion have returned from killing the animal and have helped the village in some of the needed reconstruction." Naruto said as he saw the girl no her head. "With the help of the villager who went with the troops to lead them to that village. He talked with the people there and they have started to support you as a new Fire Nation."

"So what is the good news?" She asked as she saw Naruto lean against the wall of her room.

"I have caught the pet of the Avatar's location." He said with his arms crossed. "Are we going to pursue it?"

Azula then place her hand under her chin as she thought on this move and thought out many options on what to do with the creature. "What would you do in this situation Naruto?" She asked the blond who blinked a few times.

"If was the idiot that I was a gennin in my village, I would ignore it." Naruto spoke truthfully as he closed his eyes for a moment. "But I'm not the idiot who thought on such things."

**_Timeskip: Team Fire_**

Ty Lee was as happy as she could because Naruto choose her to ride along with on their chase to find Appa. Naruto was also enjoying his ride with the circus girl as he has his hands on her exposed waist. To which he found that her skin felt like fine silk the moment he touched the girl's waist. Naruto knew that he hardly get to spend time with the said girl as he would have and he hoped to correct that mistake after this mission.

"Oh man this is getting boring already." Naruto said as he leaned his head on Ty-Lee's shoulder who just patted his hair. "Now I'm starting to regret my choice in chasing that smelly thing."

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Said Ty Lee as she smiled at him. "Maybe something good will happen this time around when we find the Avatar's pet. Besides I'm enjoying the day as it and might find a way to get into Ba Sing Se. Since you know that cue-ball as you call him is already there."

Yeah, yeah... But I always hated tracking missions." The blond admitted to the girls.

Ty Lee was about to say something to the blond when she saw something on some branches. "Hey isn' that the fur from the flying bison?"

The group came to a stop on their Mongoose Dragons as Naruto summoned his Deva Path who is Uchiha Mikoto. The former Uchiha Matriarch took the smaple of fur in her hand. For a moment or two the Deva Path inspected the fur before nodding her head at her master. Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground once more and in a puff of smoke. The body of Wan Shi Tong was brought forth with Rinnegan eyes that matched Naruto's own.

"I have been meaning to ask this for a while now Naruto." Spoke Azula as she looked at the Rikudou Sennin in front of her. "But how is it that you were able to make the spirit of Wan Shi Tong into one of your summons?"

"Oh that's easy." Naruto replied. "The entire time I fought cue-ball in the library, I had my Asura Path heal the injuries I gave the giant owl and do a bit of surgery that is required for me to make my very own summons. Though I would never do that with my other summons as I really don't want to make them slaves." He along with his Deva Path jumped on the owls back as they stayed near the group.

Elsewhere Suki along with the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors were done cleaning Appa as they were going to make their way to Ba Sing Se. However that thought came to a screeching halt when a blast of blue fire exploded on a tree. Suki scowled at the sight of Azula as she along with her team looked at them. Only for her eyes to widen when she looked into the eyes of Naruto and his Deva Path were looking into her eyes as this made the blond grin.

"Heh, Sakura-chan sure is taken with you." He said with a face spiltting grin while Suki just blushed. "Though I can't argue with her on that fact as she retains her emotions and thoughts as she is one of my Paths. However I am not going to pull my punches like Sakura-chan does as she really enjoys feeling your ass." He then let out a giggle to himself. "Imagine my surprise when I found that Sakura-chan likes to take it up the ass more than anything. But now wer're just waisting time with me thinking of the old days with those I once loved. Lets just get down to business and some ass kicking while we're at it."

Azula too this moment to blast the girls with her fire bending which is blue flames as it was blocked by the shields of the Kiyoshi Warriors. Only for Deva Path to raise her left hand to use Bansho Tenin which took away the only defensive ability to block the flames of Azula. One girl the took out a sword as she tried to cut Ty Lee in two from the head down. However Ty Lee then kicked the girl's hands which made the weapon fly out of the Kiyoshi Warrior's hand. The in the girl's moment of shock, Ty Lee then used her chi blocking jabs to knock her opponent out. Mai on the other hand was simple enough as he opponents were in a disadvantage as they put some distances away from the knife throwing girl. Which was, they're big mistake as they found their clothes to be stuck to a tree.

"Well that was boring." Said Naruto as he just sighed.

"Looks like we're in an agreement for once Naruto." Said Mai as she leaned against her Mongoose Dragon. "Looks like Azula is going to finish up her fight now. Well we don't really need to get any information out of them since we already know that the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se."

The blond sennin nod his head in agreement with Mai because he saw the kid at the gate when they went with the Drill. However Naruto thought having any other info on the Avatar would be useful. But he was brought out of his musing when he saw Appa turning back to help Suki against Azula. Only for the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors to scare the flying bison away with a flaming branch by swinging it side to side. Naruto then Narrowed his eyes at what the girl just did and did not like it one bit as he sent his Deva Path to the retreating Appa.

Mikoto then held her right hand up with impassive look on her face as she was making the flying bison come back. Naruto watched as he saw the bison coming back to the battle as he summoned his Asura Path along with the Human Path who are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi as they are no longer wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Well Sakura was no longer wearing the Akatsuki cloak as Naruto decided to leave the Uchiha in his. Sakura was dressed in the clothes she wore underneath the cloak when he first summoned her.

The Asura Path saw that Suki somehow got pass Azula's offense and moved to strike at the Deva Path. However the Kiyoshi warrior was then thrown up into the air above by Sakura. She then motioned for Azula to use her strength to follow up the painted warrior in which the Fire Princess did. While going up as she came to a level with Suki, Azula then did an ax-kick in producing blue flames. Suki on the other hand used and extra shield that is hidden on her green robes. The power of the flames were strong enough to make the Kiyoshi warrior fall to the ground with a loud thud.

While on the other side of the battle Appa decided to turn around to ram into the Deva Path. Only for the plan be thwarted by Sakura who punched the bison between the eyes hard enough to render him unconscious. Naruto along with his two other paths walked toward the unconscious Appa.

"Get away from him!" Roared one of the Kiyoshi warrior who was just ignored by the members of Team Fire. "Please... let him go. I beg of you."

This made the four of the six paths stop in their tracks as Itachi was the only one who set his gaze on her. "Sleep..." He muttered before walking up to her body as Suki fell asleep. "I shall let him go, so you need not worry." He whispered into her ear.

"So what are you going to so with the Avatar's pet no that you have it in your mercy?" Asked Azula as she looked at the Paths.

Naruto did not say anything in regards of an answer for the Fire Princess before letting out a bone chilling chuckle. "Oh that will be my little secret for now Hime." Naruto answered while seeing his Human Path extract some information from the unconscious Suki's mind by placing his hand on her head and let a feral grin started to appear on his face. "It looks like we found our way to get inside Ba Sing Se now."

"And just how are we going to do that." Asked Azula with confusion on her face.

This made the blond mentally grin to himself as he was going to enjoy this little joke. "I need the three of you to take off you clothes." The moments the words left his mouth he saw the girls glare at him with their crimson faces.

"WHAT!" The girls yelled as one.

This caused the blond sennin to blink a few times at why they were yelling at him until it finally clicked in. "What no, I meant disguise yourselves as these girls." Naruto said as he too was blushing at seeing the girls without clothes for a second time as he went behind a rock. Once they called him over after finishing getting dressed, Naruto gave a whistle. "I have to say that you're looking real good in those outfits."

"How are these irritating outfits suppose to help us get into Ba Sing Se?" Asked Mai in an annoyed tone.

Naruto the let out a laugh at the knife throwing girl who just stared at him with curiosity. "Well after going through Suki's mind. I found that there were given some kind of high security pass to the finer areas of the Earth Capital." He explained. "But there is one small problem in this plan."

"What the Avatar is going to try to meet up with these girls or something." Scoffed the Fire Princess , but failed to see Naruto turn pale.

"Well you see about that..." He said nervously then silently muttered quietly to her.

Azula then raised a brown at the blond before saying. "What is it?"

Once Naruto explained that the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors is in fact the girlfriend to the Acatar's male friend. She instantly started to shake the sennin by the collar of his haori as Naruto was trying and failing to hide his laughter. It took Ty Lee along with Mai sometime to free their male teammate from Azula's fury powered grip.

"So when that boy comes to see her." Ty Lee points at the unconscious Suki. "Who Azula is disguise as right now, has to act like her boyrfriend right."

"Uh-huh." Naruto replied happily as the said girl let out a huff of blue flames out of her mouth. "But lets just hope that the situation does not come to that point, while your in Ba Sing Se."

"So what will you be doing while were in Ba Sing Se." Asked Ty Lee.

Naruto then made a thoughtful expression as he tapped his chin a couple of times before looking to Azula with a serious face. "Remember that report one of your generals spoke of?" He said with his voice sounding serious as his face to which the Fire Princess nodded. "Well I want to go help them with those so called freedom-fighters that are just plain low lives. But they have great numbers of earth benders compared to the troops that are loyal to you."

"So you're going to go as back up for them?" Asked Azula as she saw the blond nod his head. "Well I hope to hear good news when you return and make sure my troops well be taken care of to."

"No problem hime." Naruto said before walking back to the unconscious Appa while holding some very thin looking needles in his grasp. The girls just watched him as he jumped on the flying bison's back for a long while before getting off. "Well I'm done with him for the moment and you girls better get out of here before he wakes up. While I will take them back to the tank to have them prepare a trip to their new home okay."

Once he dropped the Kiyoshi Warriors off at the tank with Azula's order of sending them to a high level security prison. Not before threatening the soldiers to make sure they arrive untouched and safely to the Boiling Rock. Once he finished with his work of getting rid of the real Kiyoshi Warriors, he then vanished in a yellow flash.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Else where: Naruto_**

Naruto arrived behind one tent in the camp of Azula's loyal troops to act in her stead as he planned to gain more support for his leader. Though the earth benders were strong in numbers against them in a drawn out fight. But there were no threat to himself as he had power over the elements too. He then entered the war council that is the large tent in the center of the camp as he saw the soldiers looking to him with relief looks on their face.

"Lord Naruto..." Spoke a random general. "I am glad that you have arrived. But where is princess Azula and the rest of the team that went on their own."

Naruto then sat on the seat where Azula sat when she was being told of battle plans. No one dare to say anything as their brave princess made it known that he was allowed the sit there if she was not around.

"What information do you have on the enemy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the generals sitting at the table.

General Zhang of Azula's western archers rose up to have his say. "We currently know that the rebels have about 3,700 in their ranks." Spoke Zhang as he went on to say more. "But currently they hold the high grounds and are in their elemental fields to use earth bending as we march up any terrain."

"Have you found a fertile area to grown our own food supplies?" Asked the Sennin.

Just then another officer stood up from his seat before bowing at the stand in commander. "Our men have found already started to plant some of the needed food to keep the troops feed. But there is only one problem with getting our supplies from the depot to the main camp that is here."

"What is it the problem?" Asked Naruto as he saw the officer start to shake a little bit. "Are there night raids that stop the supplies that get here?"

"No that is not the problem Lord Naruto." The officer replied. "The problem is that it takes at least a week for the needed food and water to arrive at the Main Camp."

Naruto then let out a heavy sigh at hearing the distance problem interfering with the battle. "And you say that the Freedom-fighters are on the high ground right? Alright, I want you to call all our troops back stationed in all our based to return to the Main Camp. I will need one person to lead me to the supply depot. Once I have arrived to get the needed supplies to have everyone rested to full strength. We shall-"

Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying as someone spoke outside the war room loud enough to hear them. "The rebels has been spotted coming down the high ground and will soon arrive." This made the generals and top officers come out of the war room.

"The enemy out numbers us greatly." Said one officer outside the tent. "We only have 400 troops here as they have 2,300. It's too dangerous to risk an attack."

Just then Naruto came out of the tent with the massive blade that is the Kubikiri Houcho in his right hand. "Victory in battle is not won through superior numbers... Ba Sing Se and our defeats to the Avatar! So remember them WELL!" Said Naruto as he slammed the massive blade on the ground which crushed the ground on impact. "I, Uzumaki Naruto will crush all those. Who. Oppose. Me!"

**_Time Skip: 2 Days Later (Naruto)_**

Naruto stood on the battle grounds along with his arms crossed and his haori flapping in the wind as he sensed the rebels coming closer. His Rinnegan eyes scanned the entire area.

"Well its time to get this show started." He said with a grin on his face as he pulled the Kubikiri Houcho and stabbed it in the ground. **_"Shouton: Soudai Gokusha!" _**Naruto called out as he slammed his hands on the ground when he saw the rebels were within 50 yards of him. Just then a wall of crimson crystal shot up from the ground behind the earth benders as they looked behind to see the wall rise. But it did not stop rising from the ground as the crystal rose from the ground underneath their feet. While the wall started to spread on the three more sides to keep them from escaping.

"Soldiers move in and take the rebels prisoners." Naruto shouted as he saw the soldiers move in on the rebels who tried to earth bend. But found that their bending was cut off from them by the crystal ground under their feet. So they quickly surrendered to the army of Azula that held their lives.

"Why can't you people just leave us alone!" Shouted one man as he looked up to the soldiers of Azula.

The moment he spoke these words to the soldiers he saw the man was about to raise his arms to strike him. But was stopped by Naruto who gave the soldier a heated glare laced with killer intent as it made the man fall to his knees. "If we had left you alone to your own devices." Naruto spoke to the prisoners who looked at him. "I am very sure that you all would terrorize the any neighboring village for food or steal from merchants that were traveling. I want to know what your excuse is for doing these acts."

"What choice do we have!" Spoke another villager. "If it weren't for you Fire Nation scum we wouldn't have to do this to survive. All we want, is to live in a place without fighting and to have our children be happy."

"Is that too much to ask for in this world?" Said a random woman who could be heard.

Just then a child stood teenager stood up from the crowd as they looked at the army in front of her people. "Why isn't the Avatar here to save us?" the teen cried out.

Hearing this made Naruto scoff at the notion of someone praying to the Avatar like a god. "What if I told you people that if you pledge your loyalty to princess Azula. I can bring you to a place of fertile land where you can live happily, tend to fields of food that can be grown and where you can hold your families close? A place where you will be under princess Azula's protection from being hurt by people once more."

"So we're to become slaves to the Fire Nation!' Yelled out a random rebel. "We'd rather die then to do something as low as that!"

Naruto then looked at the person who said these words as he pushed a sliver amount of killer intent into the person and made him fall on his knees before calming down. "Are you saying that you would let your children or unborn children die for your own belief." He spoke as he saw a few people flinch while a few grabbed their teen children. " All that princess Azula is asking for is your loyalty to Her and not the current Fire Nation that is ruled by Ozai. So I ask that you follow the soldiers to this land I speak of and home will be ready for you to enter for the rest of your life."

After saying his words to the fallen rebel earth benders who knew they had no choice to resist agreed to Naruto. As the said blond turned his back on the people to speak with the person who found the supply fields. "When you found the fertile lands that you told me about, did you do what I asked of you?" Naruto asked.

The soldier nod his head at the stand in commander who grinned at what he was going to plan next. "I have done as you asked my lord." Said the soldier as he bowed his head.

"Alright then move out the people to meet at our supply depot." With that said. Naruto then walked behind one of their tanks so that no one would see what he is going to do next and then used the Hiraishin no jutsu.

Once he arrived at the supply depot by appearing behind a tree near by in a yellow flash. He then walked into the supply base to greet the soldiers Azula stationed to guard the vital base. _"Well time to use that jutsu Yamato-taicho taught me." _The blond thought happily.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Azula: Ba Sing Se_**

The Fire Nation princess laid down on the bed as she thought about all the things that were going on around her. She then turned around on her bed as she could fire that blazed in her chest rise again. _"Creating my own legacy that will forever be in history, huh." _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

**_Flashback: A week and haf ago_**

Azula looked at Naruto with a very annoyed look on her face as the blond in question just smiled. "Just what the hell was all that talk about my father being weak!" She yelled at her teammate.

"Isn't he though?" Naruto asked as he saw the Fire princess was going to answer but he held his hand up to stop her. "First of all I can say that the man you know as your father is not worth defending. Because what you told me about him when he was fighting your brother in an Agni Kai is just plain wrong on all counts. If the shoe was on the other foot I would be here with Zuko and I for one glad that is not so."

"That's because my brother should not have spoke out of place!" She argued with Naruto.

"Is that so?" Naruto replied back. "Then what of all the places you have claimed victory in battle with your troops. Why is it that he takes all the credit for achievement that you did in those battles. While he just sat in his throne without lifting a finger or much less go in the front-lines like you have. The people of the Fire Nation along with the troops that are loyal to your father, see him as a war hero. All the while he is taking credit for work you have worked that sexy ass off as he will be remembered in the history of the Four Nations."

Azula could not find any flaw in the blond's words to her as she knew that he speaks the truth. After seizing Omashu from King Bumi she heard a few soldiers saying that, Fire Lord Ozai would really be remembered for his actions. Deep down she scowled at the thought of her father being the one to get the recgonition of her victory and from there put all her efforts into capturing or killing the Avatar. Where she would be the one to be going down in history for doing something no one would ever do.

Naruto then opened the flap of her tent to show the troops toasting to their leader which is her as he smiled at her. "These men have devoted their lives to you after hearing my speech earlier." He said as the troops saw her and raised their cups to her then closed the flap. "These men seen the great things you have done in the past battle and some failures as they accept that you are indeed human. Though we have suffered countless defeats by cue-ball along with his friends. We too have shown the Avatar that we strong enough to fight him on some ground of being even as I am just plain over kill. But I truly believe that you will come out of this war victorious and remembered in history as a legend of the Four Nations, a legend far greater than those that have come before you or after."

Azula did not know what to say after hearing all the things her blond teammate just spoke to her on. Somehow deep down inside her, she was well aware of the way her father kept her out of his speeches of victory. It really did make her angry as her own people just spoke of how great her father is.

"So what will you do now Hime?" Asked Naruto as he saw the Fire princess stand there, her eyes burning.

Azula then took a few breaths to calm herself down before looking at Naruto and let out a seductive smile. "Empress Azula, I like the sound of it already." She admitted before leaning the blond back. "But there is something else I must conquer before I start with the Four Nations and the Avatar."

"Oh and just what is that?" Naruto asked as he pretty much got his answer when Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him.

The only answer she gave the blond was that of kissing him softly on the lips in which he returned. However he then started to glide his tongue along her bottom lip in wanting entrance. To which she allowed as their tongues were battling for supermacy against the other which last for a full five minutes. After breaking apart for air she went outside and told everyone to not come into her tent for any reason to disturb her from talking with Naruto. To which everyone nod their heads as this included her two best friends because her talks on battles did get boring for even Ty Lee to fall asleep. But Naruto then decided to lead the Fire princess away from the camp as he took her bridal style some place safe. Before doing his Mokuton: Shichuuka jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillar Home Technique). Once they entered the very small house that looked made for the use of the night. Naruto then took out one of his storage scrolls as he laid out a comfortable sleeping mat for them to lay on with pillows and blankets. After he finished getting everything ready for the night with his Fire princess, he turned to her as he saw Azula let her hair down along with her clothes being off as she looked to the side embarrassed.

"Am I...?" She then let out a small yelp as he wrapped his arms around her hour glass figure.

Naruto then smiled at her while placing a hand on her cheek in which she places her own hand on top of his and seem to let out a purr. "I always thought your beautiful Hime." Said Naruto as he watched her smile and then laid down on the mat with one arm across her breast and the other covering her lower area.

The Fire princess looked at Naruto thinking what he his body looked like underneath the clothes he wore. But blushed that the sight of Naruto removing his shirt after taking his haori off to reveal a well toned she then let out a gasp at what she saw as he undid his samurai style pants and his black low shoes off. Because she had never once seen what the blond was sporting underneath his pants as it was a 9 inch and thick piece of meat that hung down. Most guys would run to the girl that was ready to take this large step in their lives in this moment of being intimacy. But Naruto calmly walked over to the Fire princess as he sat down before slowing spreading her legs apart. However Azula still kept her left hand over her very part of her that he needed access to. He the slowly moved her hands away from the areas that she was covering to which made her look away with her cheeks turning red. Naruto looked down at her. Naruto then laced his hands with chakra as he learned this method from Sakura back when she was alive. He then placed both of his hands on her sides which he was rewarded with a yelp coming from the Fire princess as she arched her back some.

"Aaahhh...!" Azula moaned as she felt her body getting warm from whatever her lover was doing to her as she did not want him to stop anytime soon.

This made the blond smirk inwardly as he heard the soft moan that came from her voice. Which encouraged him more to pump a small amount of chakra into her body causing her to moan louder as she gripped the bed mat tightly. Azula then felt herself becoming more wet then she already was while feeling something building up in her body and was begging for release. Which came in the form of a very loud scream on Azula's part with her back arching up a bit more and settling back down with her chest rising and going down due to catching her breath.

"That...felt...amazing..." Azula said between pants before reaching up and started to run her hands on his chest as he did the same with her. Only this time he did not pump his chakra into her body.

Naruto then moved up from her breasts to her chin only to move it to her cheek once more. "Hime this is going to hurt for a while before it starts to feel better." Naruto warned her to which made her golden eyes look into his blue ones. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Azula looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment before placing her hand on top of his, the smiled at him out of pure joy. She mentally admit that her blond teammate always brought out something that was hidden behind walls that were made up of blue flames. "Please share the joys that no one really wanted to share with me when I was a child." She pleaded with him before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"MMPH!" She again yelped only this time it was during the kiss as he pushed himself inside her before stopping at her barrier.

Naruto the pulled back from the kiss as held Azula's hands apart only before lacing his fingers with her. He then squeezed her hand to let her know that he was going to push in and she squeezed back to give him the go ahead. To which he did and felt the girls grip tighten around his hands when he broke her barrier. Then stayed inside her warmth so that she could get used to having his size that just rested within her. Naruto then started to move in a slow but gentle pace as he knew that it was hurting her. Though he knew that she is a virgin along with how wet she felt inside as he pumped inside. The fact remained that she was extremely tight which wanted him to go harder.

"P-P-P-Please...F-Faster..." Azula stuttered out from feeling the pleasure building up insider her again.

Naruto quickly did as she asked to increase his pace which made the princess moan out even louder. Naruto then started to pull back out of her very slowly as this action just made her moan out of pleasure again. But once he was nearly out of her entrance he pushed back in rather hard which made her body shake. He kept this very hard pace that was slow at the same time as the made Azula scream out loud and Naruto was thankful for putting a sound barrier around the house as well as an anti-pregnancy jutsu on his Fire princess. Since there was no real time to have children at this point in the war among the Four Nations. Azula then let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted up from the bed the blond. At this point the said Fire princess wrapped her arms around his neck then began to move her own hips along with his that met each other.

"HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!" Screamed Azula as she moved her hips rapidly and was clawing his back.

Naruto felt Azula tighten around his shaft which made the blond start to pump into her with so much fury. "I Can't last much longer!" Said the sennin through gritted teeth as he lay her back down on the bed mat.

The Fire princess then wrapped her legs around the blond's waist as she was trying milk him of his seed. However the only warning they had for each other that spoke of the last of their strength going into one last motions was that they both scream. Azula then arched her back off the bed mat, while Naruto kept himself very still as he released his seed inside her. Once they finally came off their high, Naruto pulled out of her before laying down next to the princess of fire. Azula then laid her head down on his sweaty chest though she is in the same state as the sounds of his heart beat made her fall asleep.

**_End Flashback_**

Azula had a smile on her face when the events of that night left her mind as she looked out the window above her bed. Though she had not known Naruto for a very long time like most relationships do. Since Zuko was with Mai when they were children as those two were drawn to each other. By the time her mission in Ba Sing Se was over, a new dawn would rise and would be a time of a new Fire Nation. One that would be remembered far better than those that came before her as she would be the first Fire Empress in history.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Elsewhere: Katara_**

Katara looked up into the sky with so many thoughts in her mind that have been confusing her since the time she encountered Naruto in the desert. _"How could Naruto see my hatred for the Fire Nation?" _She thought to herself while hugging her knees. _"He talked in past tense when he spoke to me that day. What could have made him see such things and know the extents of revenge, could it have been that painful?"_

"I-I must speak with him to know what happened and if revenge is what I truly seek?" Said Katara as she looked at the moon and for some reason or another. She could picture Naruto's Rinnegan eye looking back at her.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Well this is it for Chapter 5 of DRC: SVA and I hope you have enjoyed my first Lemon chapter in this series. Naruto with the Azula is something I wanted to be the first Lemon that mean something to Azula. I have uploaded a picture Katara on my profile for this fic and hope you like it. Well I look forward to seeing you in the sixth chapter of DRC: SVA now for everyone enjoyement m the DRC: Special.**

* * *

**_DRC: Special_**

"Are you going to show me what you qwew talking about earlier?" Asked Gin who is standing beside Nagato and Yahiko in a forest. "Because I think my segment may have already started- Oh hello everyone and welcome to this Special on location of the DRC: Speical. With me are Yahiko-san and Nagato-san to show me a special use of Chibaku Tensei."

"Hey just give it sometime okay and I assure you it is in fact worth the wait." Smile Yahiko as he watched Nagato.

Who is holding a tiny black orb and lets it flot to the air as it started to pull some of the ground to make a platform strong enough to hold three people. "It is finished, now hold on to me and don't let go." The two males did as he asked as Nagato used his gravity element to reach the small patch of ground floating in the sky.

"So what happens now?" Asked Gin before he saw Yahiko pull out three telescopes and handed the other two men the extra ones. But as soon as Gin took his telescope from Yahiko. He noticed the orange haired man look in a direction with a perverted grin on his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei would have like this jutsu." Spoke Nagato as he looked in the same direction as his friend.

Gin raised a browat the two men in confsuion before looking in the same direction. Only to let out a goofy looking smile at the sight of Konan along with the other girls that are in Oni Shin's fictions ranging from Naruto, Bleach, Avatar The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII and Dynasty Warriors. "Aheheheh, it was worth the wait." Said Gin.

However down below the peeping men was in fact Uzumaki Naruto with a Fuuton: RasenShuriken powered up in Sennin Modo. Naruto then threw the jutsu at the three men and were blown out of the sky in another direction. "Hmph, perverts... bothering me in my private time." He said before going up in a cloud of smoke.

**_Back At the Bath_**

"Naruto-kun, are you coming in yet?" Called out Azula as the girls in Oni Shin's fiction eagerly waited for their blond fox to come joing them. Which did not take long.

The said blond then came into the bath and sat down with some of the girls in the outdoor bath. "Aaahhh life is good." Naruto said as he smiled at the girls.


End file.
